Ulang Tahun Berdarah
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Serentetan kejadian pembunuhan keji dikampusnya mengusik ketentraman Sasuke. Satu persatu sahabat dekatnya dibunuh dan dirinya pun terancam bahaya berulang kali. Apa sebenarnya motif pembunuhan yang dilakukan si pelaku? Apa ini semua berhubungan dengan dirinya?/ SAKUSASU/ SASUSAKU/ Special For Sasuke Uchiha Birthday. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This is fanfiction dedicated for Sasuke Uchiha Birthday**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Gore, Lemon, Death chara.**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **.**

 **.**

"KYAAAAAA...!"

Bisingnya suara teriakan memenuhi area belakang Fakultas Kedokteran. Pagi ini seonggok mayat gadis berambut pirang panjang, tergantung diatas langit-langit koridor dengan tangan kiri yang tersayat cukup dalam. Lantai lorong yang semula berwarna putih bersih kini telah dibanjiri warna merah darah yang sudah mengering kehitaman. Tak jauh dari bercak lantai penuh darah, terdapat sebuah kursi pendek yang diduga sebagai alas pijakan sebelum gadis itu menggantung dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga! Ino..." Gadis bersurai warna bunga kebanggaan jepang nampak terkejut dan membungkam rapat mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya tergerak untuk meremas dada sebelah kiri dimana letak jantungnya bersemayam.

Siapapun pasti akan terpukul bila melihat sahabat baiknya mati dengan cara yang begitu mengenaskan. Apalagi disaksikan oleh orang sebanyak ini, yang tak lain adalah para mahasiswa dari seluruh Fakultas Konoha.

"Kenapa... hiks... Kenapa... Ino pig baka!" Jeritnya histeris. Gadis itu -Sakura Haruno- mahasiswi kedokteran yang berada disatu tingkat serta satu jurusan dengan sang korban -Ino Yamanaka- kini sedang berduka. Kehilangan rival sekaligus sahabat dekat sangatlah menyakitkan, ditambah harus mendapatkan kenyataan kalau Ino mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bodoh, yaitu bunuh diri.

"Sssshh... Sakura, tenanglah..." Sang kekasih -Sasuke Uchiha- berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang terpukul dan bersedih. Ia merangkul bahu si gadis yang bergetar, mengusapnya lembut penuh kehangatan, lalu mencoba membagi sedikit beban terkasih dengan cara mendekapnya.

"Ino, Sasuke... Ino!"

"Aku tahu..." Kata Sasuke lirih. Ia mengangguk sendu, dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. "Aku tahu sayang... Sangat tahu. Kita semua juga berduka. Ini memang mengejutkan tapi tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih dan meratapi kepergiannya, kita harus menurunkannya dari sana dan memakamkannya dengan layak."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang dirasanya benar, Sakura mengangguk walau tampak enggan. Ia tak sanggup menatap jasad sang sahabat berlama-lama, ia terlalu terpukul dan sukar mempercayai kenyataan yang begitu memilukan.

Bersama para dosen, Sasuke, Sakura, dan beberapa orang temannya. Mereka semua menurunkan jasad Ino, lalu membawanya keruang praktek otopsi, dimana para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kedokteran menjalani tes serta praktek menggunakan sosok kadaver.

Setelah menutupi seluruh tubuh tak bernyawa Ino yang telah kaku juga kehabisan darah dipembuluh arterinya, Sasuke menemukan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia terpekur sejenak. Tangannya yang hampir menutup wajah Ino dengan kain putih ia urungkan. Sasuke membuka selimut putih itu lagi sebatas dada. Ada sesuatu yang tercetak disudut kening gadis bersurai pirang berkuncir tersebut. Lama dia amati, ternyata itu adalah sebuah luka akibat benturan benda padat.

Ini aneh...

Mayat Ino tergantung dilangit-langit koridor kelas penghubung, tapi kenapa ada bekas luka benturan didahinya? Apakah sebelum gantung diri gadis itu sempat terjatuh atau terpeleset? Dan lagi... untuk apa menggores lengan kirinya jika sudah berniat menggantung diri? Bukankah dia tetap akan mati kehabisan napas atau kehabisan darah melalui salah satunya?

Karna terlalu banyak berspekulatif didalam hati serta memikirkan keganjilan seputar kematian sahabatnya, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah memanggil namanya berulang kali. Jengkel tidak mendapatkan jawaban, si pirang menepuk keras bahu sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Diluar dugaan, ternyata Sasuke terkejut sampai nyaris terpekik.

"Kau kenapa teme? Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi ttebayou! Pihak keluarga Ino akan datang sebentar lagi, seharusnya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang," Naruto mencak-mencak ditempat. Dia kesal karna diabaikan. Bahkan setelah ia menepuk bahunya dan membutnya terkejut, Sasuke malah pindah posisi kemudian menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kaki Ino diblankar bagian bawah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sih? Kau kan bukan mahasiswa kedokteran teme, kau itu mahasiswa managemen bisnis!"

"Naruto..." Seolah mengabaikan ucapan kawannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar mendekat padanya. "Tidak kah kau merasa ada yang janggal dengan kematian Ino?"

Statement Sasuke barusan sukses melebarkan mata biru milik Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" Kata Naruto tak mengerti. Tapi ia menuruti keinginan Sasuke untuk mendekat dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang menjadi objek perhatian sang Uchiha.

Perlahan dibalikannya tumit kaki Ino sedikit kesamping hingga memperlihatkan sebuah luka gores memanjang secara horizontal dibagian atas tumit, lebih tepatnya dimana urat arteri kaki Ino berada. "Sejak tadi aku merasa heran dengan cara bunuh diri Ino yang terkesan dipaksakan. Kau lihat kan luka sayatan dilengan kirinya?" Anggukan pelan Naruto menjadi jawaban pertanyaannya. "Bukan kah aneh orang yang gantung diri sempat-sempatnya menggores lengannya sendiri?"

Naruto memasang sikap berpikir. Dahinya mengerut, sebelah tangannya menyangga dagu dan ia memperhatian lengan kiri Ino seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. "Memang aneh. Tapi bisa jadi kan kalau sebelum gantung diri, Ino berniat mengakhiri nyawanya dengan cara menyayat nadi ditangannya, lalu karna ia terlalu frustasi dan tidak sabar menunggu darahnya habis, akhirnya ia mencari cara lain dan disaat itulah ia berniat menggantung diri diatas langit-langit."

"Kalau begitu... untuk apa luka diatas tumitnya ini dobe?" Tunjuk Sasuke kalem. Jarinya mengarah pada sayatan lain yang menjadi objek perhatiannya sejak tadi. "Menurutku orang yang sedang gantung diri tidak akan mungkin sempat melukai kakinya sendiri. Lain halnya jika luka ini sudah ada sebelum insiden penggantungan itu terjadi."

"Kalau benar begitu... tidak mungkin Ino bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri bukan? Apalagi dengan luka sedalam itu pada tumit kakinya. Setelah kupikir-pikir mustahil juga dia melakukan uji coba bunuh diri dengan menyayat nadi juga menggantung dirinya, bukankah tanpa melakukan keduanya ia akan tetap mati?"

"Itulah yang kupikirkan sejak tadi dobe. Menurut analisisku ada seseorang yang menyabotase kematian Ino, dan membuatnya seolah-olah tampak bunuh diri. Bagiku dilihat dari segimanapun ini sangat ganjil. Ino bukan gadis bodoh yang dengan mudah melakukan tindakan tak berakal semacam ini. Lagipula selama ini dia terlihat baik-baik saja juga penuh semangat."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Sasuke yang dirasanya masuk akal. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita menghubungi polisi untuk menindak lanjuti kasus ini. Kalau benar Ino dibunuh, aku tidak akan rela membiarkan pembunuh itu lolos dan menikmati kebebasannya diluar sana." Geramnya, tanpa sadar kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Sasuke menghela napas berat sebelum mengangguk dan meraih ponselnya didalam saku. Ia berencana menghubungi polisi seperti yang Naruto katakan tadi.

 **...**

"Jadi... Ino dibunuh?" Tanya Sakura sembari terisak pelan. Gadis itu masih saja menangis sejak penemuan mayat Ino pagi tadi.

Sekarang ini mereka semua tengah membahas perihal keganjilan kematian sang sahabat dibelakang taman kampus seperti biasa. Hanya bedanya Ino tak ikut bergabung dan membuat kericuhan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, itulah yang membuat Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, dan Shikamaru merasa ada yang kurang.

"Teme menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kondisi mayat Ino, dan setelah kami berdiskusi, kami memutuskan menghubungi pihak kepolisian untuk menyelidiki kasus ini." Jelas Naruto, disampingnya berdiri Hinata yang tampak berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturannya barusan. Segera saja ia dekap kekasihnya yang hampir menangis seperti halnya Sakura.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Sasuke. Saat dia menjelaskan beberapa luka sayatan ditubuh Ino, aku langsung yakin kalau apa yang Sasuke curigai adalah benar adanya. Dan menurut dugaanku, pelakunya mungkin saja salah satu murid kedokteran seperti kau dan Ino. Hati-hatilah Sakura, bisa saja pembunuh itu berada didekatmu." Hipotesa dari Shikamaru tadi sukses membuat Sakura menggigil ketakutan. Siapapun yang diberitahu kalau di Fakultas tempatnya belajar ada seorang pembunuh pasti tidak mungkin bisa bersikap tenang-tenang saja kan?

"Tenanglah..." Bisik Sasuke menenangkan. Dia mendekap balik Sakura yang gemetar ketakutan dalam pelukannya. Sejujurnya ia khawatir kalau-kalau apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru terbukti kebenarannya. Mengenai dugaan tentang si pembunuh yang berasal dari Fakultas Kedokteran, sama dengan jurusan tempat Ino dan Sakura berada.

"Coba kalian ingat-ingat... apa selama ini Ino punya musuh atau orang yang membencinya sampai tega menghabisi nyawanya seperti itu?" Neji membuka suaranya, sontak saja seluruh perhatian terpusat kearahnya walau sedikit terkejut.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin, Ino-san adalah orang yang baik. Kalaupun memang ada, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya," Ujar Hinata, suaranya parau dan serak dalam rengkuhan tangan Naruto.

"Ssshh..." Naruto berusaha menenangkannya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura kian sesegukan semenjak mereka membahas masalah ini.

Akhirnya karna keadaan mental para gadis yang masih sangat lemah dan berduka, pembahasan itupun ditunda sementara waktu sampai dirasanya Sakura dan Hinata sanggup untuk membicarakan hal ini lagi.

 **...**

Kuliah malam hanya tersisa sedikit murid yang masih berada dikawasan Fakultas Bisnis Managemen. Disebelah gedung aristokrat tempat Sasuke melangkah sekarang adalah gedung Fakultas Kedokteran. Kawasan Fakultas itu sudah sangat sepi dan gelap, setelah insiden penemuan mayat Ino beberapa hari lalu, jam kuliah malam jadi dikurangi. Hal itu dipicu karena adanya himbauan dari pihak kepolisian yang menyarankan kalau sebaiknya tidak ada murid kedokteran yang masih berkeluyuran diatas jam 6 sore.

Menurut penyelidikan polisi dari bukti TKP dan Autopsy jasad Ino, dapat disimpulkan adanya unsur kesengajaan dan kekerasan fisik dibeberapa anggota tubuh Ino yang tertutupi pakaian. Sesuai analisis Sasuke sebelumnya yang mengatakan kalau Ino tidaklah bunuh diri melainkan dibunuh. Dan menurut Hipotesa Shikamaru, pembunuh itu besar kemungkinan adalah salah satu murid kedokteran yang saat ini sedang buron.

Sembari melamun, Sasuke membenarkan letak buku-buku yang ia bawa agar tidak terjatuh. Tepat dipersimpangan koridor menuju arah keluar gedung, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan sikap posesif. Sasuke pikir itu adalah kekasihnya Sakura, namun ketika menyentuh pergelangan tangan si pemeluk, ia langsung sadar bahwa itu bukanlah Sakura melainkan orang lain. Seketika senyum tipis diwajahnya musnah terganti dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang mendadak menjadi sangat dingin. Ditepisnya kuat-kuat sipemilik tangan tidak tahu diri itu, namun bukannya melepas si pelaku malah kian mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke..." Nada sopran yang sedikit mendesah ditelinganya berniat menggoda birahi sang Uchiha. Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan mempan pada Sasuke yang notabene-nya memiliki sikap cuek pada semua orang, kecuali kekasih dan juga para sahabatnya.

"Lepaskan Karin... Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu." Katanya dengan nada datar. Sasuke sampai menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dipegangnya hanya untuk melepaskan tangan Karin dari pinggangnya.

Bukannya menyingkir, Karin malah mendorong dada Sasuke sampai punggung si pemuda menyentuh dinding koridor. Rupanya Karin tidak kehabisan akal untuk menggoda Sasuke, walau ia baru saja mendapatkan penolakan atas pelukannya barusan.

"Tidak kali ini Sasukeh..." Karin mengigit bibirnya dengan sikap menggoda. Suaranya kembali mendesah ketika mengusap otot bisep yang terbentuk sempurna ditubuh Sasuke. Ia tidak perduli jika ditolak ribuan kali oleh sipemilik marga Uchiha itu, baginya hal itu sudahlah biasa sampai-sampai membuat nyalinya kebal.

"Minggirlah... Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Baritone yang terkesan suram menaikan volume suaranya menjadi sedikit tinggi. Sekali lagi Karin tidaklah perduli. Ia dengan gencar membelai wajah rupawan Sasuke dan menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya hingga menggesekan gunung kembar pada dadanya.

Gadis itu terkekeh. Ia meniup-niup lubang telinga Sasuke sedikit berjinjit lalu mengecup pipi sang Uchiha sembari menjilatnya dengan penuh minat. "Aku menginginkanmu..." Bisiknya agak seduktif. Sasuke mendecih, dia merasa jijik disentuh gadis lain selain Sakura. Alhasil Sasuke mendorong bahu Karin sedikit kasar sampai gadis bermahkota merah menyala itu terjatuh diatas lantai dengan wajah menggeram marah.

"Kau membuang-buang waktu berhargaku." Desis Sasuke dingin. Netra kelamnya seakan menghujam iris ruby milik Karin. Gadis itu tercengang sejenak, tatapan tajam sang Uchiha berhasil membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Namun tak lama akhirnya Karin menggertakan gigi-giginya sambil berusaha berdiri. Sebelum Sasuke melangkah jauh meninggalkannya, dengan cepat Karin menarik lengan si pemuda sampai tubuh tinggi nan tegap itu berbalik lagi kearahnya dan dengan lancangnya Karin mencuri ciuman Sasuke tepat dibibir.

Karin dengan lihainya melumat bibir ranum si bungsu bermarga Uchiha secara agresif dan penuh napsu. Ia mengecap segala rasa yang tertinggal dalam telaga madu Sasuke, sampai tanpa diduga-duga, pemuda minim ekspresi itu mendorongnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi bedanya yang ini lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"Ah! Sakit Sasuke!" Pekik Karin, kepalanya terbentur pinggiran kursi lobby dengan sangat kuat sampai-sampai kepalanya jadi pusing.

"Kau-"

"Aku mencintaimu!" Potong Karin tiba-tiba. Sasuke mendecih sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihal kesal.

"Aku hanya mencintai Sakura. Kurasa kau sudah tahu itu." Sahutnya tegas. Delikan tajam ia berikan sebelum kakinya bergerak untuk menjauhi Karin yang mematung ditempatnya. Gadis itu terluka dan patah hati untuk yang kesekian kali oleh pernyataan tegas Sasuke.

Karin tahu, ia sangat tahu dan bahkan paham. Cinta Sasuke hanya untuk Sakura. Tapi sebagai wanita yang juga menginginkan Sasuke, membuat Karin gelap mata dan rela menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan pemuda incarannya. Dia tidak perduli kalau ulahnya nanti akan menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Karna itulah yang ia inginkan. Dia ingin Sasuke berpisah dari gadis merah muda itu dan menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Kau akan menyesal Sasuke!" Teriaknya mengancam. Sasuke sempat mendengarnya namun ia abaikan begitu saja. Sosoknya kian menembus kegelapan malam dan menghilang dari pandangan Karin. Seperginya Sasuke, Karin mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

Diluar gedung menuju parkiran, Sasuke masih terlihat kesal dan murka. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Karin akan lancang menciumnya seperti tadi. Sembari menggosok bibirnya yang panas karna tindakannya itu, Sasuke merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci mobil miliknya. Masih sambil menggerutu, ia berjalan kearah satu-satunya kendaraan yang terparkir ditempat itu. Dan lagi-lagi sepasang tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Bedanya kali ini bukan memeluk hanya menarik bahunya sampai berbalik arah.

"Kau... Neji? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke. Suaranya yang awalnya meninggi perlahan menjadi rileks seperti sediakala.

"Ya tentu saja menjalani kuliah malam." Jawab Neji dengan kekehan gelinya melihat wajah kesal Sasuke yang tampak manis.

"Aku tidak melihatmu beberapa hari ini,"

"Ya, ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Karna itu sebagai ganti absenku selama beberapa hari, aku terpaksa mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal termasuk mengikuti jam kulian malam yang sangat kubenci." Iris lavender Neji melunak. Ia menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang sempat dicium oleh Karin saat dilorong. Diusapnya penuh kelembutan.

Merasakan adanya sinyal-sinyal yang aneh, Sasuke lekas menepis sentuhan Neji dan menatap kawannya yang berambut hitam panjang itu dengan mata memicing waspada.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, sebaiknya aku pergi." Sasuke berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi sentuhan Neji kembali menahan niatnya. Rasa kesal memenuhi kepalanya yang tampak berasap. "Apa lagi?" Kali ini kesabarannya tampak habis.

Neji kembali tertawa, ia sangat senang menggoda pemuda berambut raven itu seperti halnya Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan berhati-hatilah Sasuke."

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu," Ketusnya.

Iris lavender Neji mendadak berubah serius. "Berhati-hatilah pada Suigetsu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang merebut gadis kesayangannya. Kau tahu kan apa yang kumaksud? Aku sempat memergoki Suigetsu menatapmu penuh dendam ketika Karin menghampirimu."

Sasuke tampak mengingat-ingat sejenak. Dia hampir saja melupakan pemuda pembuat onar itu. Dulu saat memasuki semester awal, Sasuke sempat terlibat perkelahian dengan si pemilik gigi runcing itu. Alasannya pun sepele, hanya karena Karin -Gadis incarannya- menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sasuke yang bahkan dia sendiripun tidak terlalu menanggapinya.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dulu Karin juga sempat berkelahi dengan Ino karena membuat Sakura menangis cemburu melihat Karin memeluknya dengan lancang didepan umum, terlebih didepan mata kepala Sakura sendiri. Entah kenapa hatinya jadi tercubit ketika mengingat soal Ino. Bagaimana ya perkembangan kasusnya sekarang?

Sejenak Sasuke terlalu hanyut dalam lamunannya sampai tidak sadar kalau Neji tengah menatapnya berbeda sejak tadi. Pemuda berambut panjang tersebut menarik pandangan Sasuke menggunakan jari-jari yang menempel di dagunya, dan tanpa ragu ia melumat bibir merah tipis milik Sasuke sampai si empunya tercengang amat shock karna tindakan menyimpang salah satu temannya ini.

"Emmpp!" Netra Sasuke melirik kedua tangannya telah tertahan dimasing-masing sisi tubuhnya yang bersandar pada pintu mobil. Ia tidak memperhitungkan tindakan Neji yang berani mencuri ciumannya seperti halnya Karin. Tapi masalahnya Neji itu laki-laki. Walaupun Sasuke sempat mendengar rumor yang beredar seputar teman berambut panjangnya ini. Mereka mengatakan kalau Neji itu gay, dan dia sudah tertarik pada Sasuke sejak lama. Tapi bukankah Neji juga sudah berpacaran dengan Tenten yang artinya dia mematahkan asumsi orang lain mengenai dirinya yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual.

"Nnngh... Hnnngh... Ne-mmmp! Ne-ji! Apa yang... kau lakukan?!" Bentak Sasuke tak terima. Dia berhasil menjauhkan Neji dari tubuhnya lalu kembali mengusap kasar bibirnya yang dinodai oleh pihak-pihak tak bertanggung jawab.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin menghapus kuman dari wanita itu Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?" Wajah Sasuke merah padam. Bukan karna ia malu tapi lebih tepatnya kesal.

Neji memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja Karin. Aku melihatnya menciummu dan aku tidak suka itu."

"Itu bukanlah urusanmu! Kalau kau menyimpang jangan bawa-bawa aku!" Sasuke menekan kalimatnya, namun hanya direspon kekehan kecil dari Neji. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa marah dengan sikap Neji yang sering melarangnya ini-itu tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sakura saja tidak pernah begitu padanya, padahal gadis itu kekasih sahnya.

"Berhati-hatilah Sasuke..." Saran Neji lagi saat Sasuke sudah membanting pintu mobilnya penuh emosi.

"Kalaupun ada yang harus ku waspadai, orang itu adalah kau, Neji!" Desisnya didalam mobil, tentu saja Neji tidak dapat mendengarnya karna dia sudah meninggalkan area parkir dengan mobilnya.

 **...**

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Itachi menyambut kepulangan Sasuke diruang tengah dengan alis mengerut bingung. Tidak biasanya adiknya memasang ekspresi sejengkel itu. Sewaktu bertengkar dengan Sakura saja, Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya yang cuek seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hn." Sasuke malas menjawab. Ia hanya mengumam singkat tanpa maksud untuk memberi kode pada kakaknya kalau ia sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun soal kejadian yang baru dia alami.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Dia sangat mengerti akan sifat adiknya itu, apapun yang Sasuke ekspresikan lewat wajah serta gerak-geriknya, Itachi paham betul maksudnya apa. "Sudah makan? Aku membuatkanmu tomato cake tadi sore. Mungkin memakan cemilan manis bisa membuat moodmu sedikit membaik otouto." Pada akhirnya Itachi berusaha mengalihkan kekesalan Sasuke lewat bujukan mautnya.

Tetapi...

"Aku tidak suka makan makanan yang manis!"

Kenyataannya Itachi harus meringis menerima jawaban ketus dari mulut 'manis' adik semata wayangnya. Tapi tetap saja Itachi seakan tidak kehabisan ide dalam membujuk si bungsu yang terkenal suka sekali merajuk padanya.

"Cake buatanku tidak terlalu manis kok. Itu kan kubuatkan spesial untukmu, jadi cobalah dulu kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Dan kali ini senyum lembut ala kakak yang baik tersungging dibibirnya. Itachi melihat Sasuke melirik kearahnya dengan mulut penuh camilan yang direbutnya sewaktu menonton drama tadi.

"Hn." Lagi, gumaman tanpa maksud itu menembus gendang telinga Itachi yang sangat tajam dalam mendengarkan suara. Senyum lebar Itachi hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan gelak tawa yang mati-matian ia tahan sejak tadi. Sasuke akhirnya menuruti bujukannya dan berjalan kearah lemari pendingin untuk mencicipi cake buatannya sore tadi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya antusias ketika melihat Sasuke kembali keruang tengah sembari melahap rakus cake ditangannya.

"Tomatnya kurang banyak aniki." Komentarnya manja tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar kaca televisi. Sekali lagi Itachi meringis mendengarnya walau senyumnya tidak pudar seincipun melihat wajah tampan Sasuke berubah manja seperti ini.

"Ya, lain kali akan kubuat dengan sempurna."

 **...**

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang baru turun dari mobilnya. Senyum tipis pemuda tampan itu sanggup meruntuhkan hari-hari sepi seorang Sakura Haruno dalam sekejap waktu. Ia dengan penuh semangat dan enerjiknya menghambur ke pelukan hangat sang terkasih dalam sekali lompatan. Untung saja Sasuke memiliki refleks yang sangat bagus untuk menangkap tubuh mungil langsing milik kekasihnya, kalau tidak dia pasti akan menghajar dirinya sendiri sampai Sakura terpeleset jatuh lalu terluka.

Kedua tangan halus yang selalu menenangkan dirinya kini menarik wajah Sasuke agar mendekat padanya yang hanya memiliki tinggi sebatas dagu si pemuda. Sakura lekas mengecup kedua pipi serta bibir Sasuke dengan lembut walau wajahnya tampak merona. Sasuke awalnya memang merasa terkejut ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan sambutan seperti ini sebelumnya, namun ia segera melebarkan senyumnya kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manja Sakura.

"Sambutan pagi yang luar biasa!" Goda Sasuke sembari tertawa dan lekas dicubit pinggangnya oleh Sakura.

"Jangan menertawaiku..." Rajuknya dengan suara pelan. Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura kemudian mengacak gemas rambut merah muda kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya speechless. Tidak biasanya kau begini, tapi... aku menyukainya." Satu kedipan jahil terekam dalam lensa jade Sakura. Wajahnya kian merona, gadis itu menunduk dan merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat dikeningnya.

"Aku selalu menyukai semua tentangmu Sakura. Karena... kau adalah duniaku." Sasuke memaku iris bening Sakura yang berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Ia menarik dagu Sakura menggunakan satu jari dan mengarahkannya untuk mendekat. Dapat ia dengar degup jantung si gadis yang bertalu-talu akibat tatapan mempesona sang Uchiha.

Sasuke memahat senyumnya sebelum kepalanya bergerak miring dan bibirnya menyentuh benda lunak basah yang memiliki rasa semanis buah cherry. Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman tanpa napsu yang dipenuhi akan cinta. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu terpejam, saling menikmati keintiman juga sentuhan dari rasa berbeda dalam indera pengecapnya.

Sampai sebuah teriakan keras seseorang memecah konsentrasi juga suasana romantis milik pasangan lovey dovey satu ini. Kelopak mata Sakura mengerjap cepat lalu meremas lengan kemeja Sasuke kuat-kuat. Sementara Sasuke mulai mengedarkan pandangannya menuju sekumpulan mahasiswa yang berlari kearah belakang gedung Fakultas Kesenian.

"Hei, ada apa?" Sasuke mencegat seorang mahasiswa yang berlari tunggang langgang dari tempat yang dituju banyak orang. Dengan gestur menahan mual, pemuda itu menunjuk kearah taman belakang dengan jari yang gemetar.

"Itu... Itu- hoek!" Tanpa meneruskan perkataannya lagi, orang itu lekas pergi dengan langkah cepat yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Sasu... Ayo kita lihat." Ajak si gadis musim semi walau matanya menyiratkan ketidak yakinan tapi Sasuke berani bertaruh, ia melihat rasa penasaran tinggi yang terselip dalam kilau emerald indah kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju tempat yang telah dikerubungi banyak orang dengan ekspresi shock bercampur... ngeri? dan... hei! apa mereka baru saja menahan mual dan hampir muntah?

Diantara banyaknya kerumunan orang, Sasuke berusaha menyelip dan berjalan kearah depan hingga tanpa sadar onyxnya memaku sosok sahabat pirangnya, Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu tampak tegang, mata birunya yang cerah melebar sempurna. Sasuke melihat Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menutup mulut yang hampir ingin muntah, seperti orang-orang yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hei, dobe, ada apa- ASTAGA!" Dipalingkannya muka ketika netranya menubruk bahan objek mengerikan yang tergantung secara acak didahan pepohonan dengan bercak merah kental diseluruh batang pohon sampai mewarnai sebagian daun yang berwarna hijau menjadi merah. Rumput-rumput yang biasanya terlihat asri kini juga berwarna senada dengan satu-satunya pohon mencolok yang ada disana.

"KYAAAAAAAA...!" Sakura yang sempat shock ditempat dengan tubuh gemetar tak kuasa menahan jeritannya hingga ia pingsan didalam dekapan Sasuke. Untunglah Sasuke sempat memasang badan untuk menahan tubuh langsing Sakura sebelum jatuh.

Pemuda Uchiha itu masih terdiam. Dipeluknya tubuh lemah Sakura erat-erat. Tangannya perlahan mulai gemetar disertai hilangnya ekspresi datar andalannya.

Sasuke termangu, tak berani melihat kedepan dimana sosok salah seorang sahabatnya telah terbunuh dengan cara mengerikan.

Bagian-bagian tubuhnya terpotong-potong lalu digantung disebuah dahan pepohonan rindang secara acak. Mewarnai hijaunya daun serta rumput menjadi warna darah akibat cairan anyir kental yang meluber dari dalam daging yang telah membusuk itu. Bahkan potongan kepala yang terpajang didahan tertinggi pohon itu masih dapat ia kenali. Itu adalah rupa seorang pemuda yang menciumnya diparkiran kemarin malam. Ya, sosok itu adalah sosok Neji Hyuga. Dan kini pemuda itu telah meninggal dunia secara mengenaskan.

Mayatnya terpotong-potong menjadi 13 bagian. Tergantung didahan dengan susunan acak layaknya pinata yang menunggu untuk dipecah isinya. Namun bukan permen yang keluar dari dalam sana, melainkan darah yang terus menetes-netes walau ia yakin darahnya sudah terkuras habis untuk mewarnai pepohonan juga rumput-rumput. Oh astaga! Bahkan isi perut Neji tercecer berantakan didekat akar-akaran yang menyembul keluar tanah.

Tiga kata..

Ini terlalu mengerikan!

Dapat Sasuke dengar teriakan teman-temannya yang baru saja tiba dilokasi kejadian. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Hinata juga langsung tak sadarkan diri ditempat. Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari kekasihnya langsung saja membopong Hinata menjauh dari TKP. Tinggalah Sasuke yang masih terpaku ditempat bersama sisa kawannya yang belum bisa mengembalikan keterkejutan dirinya dari shock berlebih. Sasuke melihatnya, diantara potongan tubuh itu ada sebuah papan yang tertulis tebal menggunakan darah. Isi tulisan itu seolah menampar telak sanubari Sasuke.

 **'Inilah hukuman yang pantas untuk seorang homoseksual seperti dirinya. Menjijikan!'**

Satu pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benaknya.

Apa kejadian pembunuhan sadis ini berkaitan dengan Sasuke?

 **...**

Diruangan ini isak tangis mendominasi suasana berkabung para sahabat serta kerabat dekat Neji Hyuga. Didalam peti mati yang tertutup rapat, terbaring jasad pemuda bermata lavender cerah itu yang sudah disusun kembali oleh para tim medis. Diluar, pihak kepolisian masih sibuk menyelidiki dan meminta keterangan dari pihak keluarga mengenai keseharian Neji termasuk kejadian terakhir sebelum sang Hyuga meregang nyawa.

Didepan peti mati bercat coklat tua dari kayu oak tersebut. Terduduklah Tenten, sang kekasih korban yang nampak terpukul hingga menangis meraung-raung. Tak jauh dari sana ada Hinata, adik sepupu Neji dengan pandangan linglung, gadis itu seperti terguncang hebat ketika menyaksikan sesuatu yang mengerikan dibelakang taman Fakultas Kesenian. Menyaksikan mayat kakak sepupunya digantung layaknya daging segar yang dijajakan dipasar tradisional.

Siapa gerangan manusia tidak berhati yang melakukan motif pembunuhan secara keji dan tidak beradap ini?

"Sasu- ke?" Panggilan serak agak terbata itu mengalihkan perhatian sang onyx. Hatinya tercubit tatkala melihat wajah sendu Sakura yang dipenuhi airmata dengan kelopak membengkak juga hidung yang memerah. Ia dengan lembut memberikan sandaran khusus di dada bidangnya. Menenggelamkan kesedihan dan kehilangan Sakura atas salah satu kawan mereka.

"Hn?" Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan. Tangan besar nan hangat miliknya mengusap sayang punggung Sakura dan memberinya perlindungan penuh.

"Sa- hiks! Sasu... huhuhu... Sasu..."

"Ssshh... Aku disini..." Bisiknya menenangkan. Sakura tambah terisak. Tangisannya sesegukan dan dia membalas pelukan Sasuke lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Seharian ini hanya diwarnai dengan isak tangis sesegukan. Sasuke sendiri walaupun sempat merasa kesal dan marah atas tidakan penyimpangan Neji yang telah lancang menciumnya, tidak menampik kalau dirinya juga sebenarnya merasa sedih dan kehilangan. Bagaimanapun Neji adalah salah satu sahabat dekatnya ketika di SMA sama seperti Naruto.

Sesudah memakamkan jasad Neji secara layak, semua tampak pamit pada keluarga Hyuga yang masih berkabung duka. Sasuke memutuskan mengantar Sakura pulang ketika melihat kekasihnya masih saja terguncang. Mereka juga berpamitan pada Naruto yang memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menemani Hinata.

"Kau ingin makan dulu? Sejak tadi aku tak melihatmu makan Sakura," Tawar Sasuke cemas. Ia melihat gelengan lemah dari Sakura sebagai jawabannya. Meski sudah tidak menangis lagi, setidaknya Sakura mulai rileks dan tenang. Seketika senyum tipis Sasuke terpahat, ia lega sekarang.

"Kau mau kutemani?"

Sakura menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang fokus mengemudi. "Tidak, ada kaasan dirumah. Aku tak apa,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Uhm..." Sakura mengangguk pasti.

Mobil berbelok dan kemudian berhenti didepan pekarangan rumah sederhana milik keluarga Haruno. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat suasana rumah Sakura yang sepi dan lampu ruangannya masih gelap seperti tidak ada orang lain didalam sana.

"Kau bilang bibi Mebuki ada? Tapi, kenapa suasananya sepi dan gelap?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Sakura melirik kondisi rumahnya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Mungkin kaasan sedang keluar rumah sebentar, nanti juga kembali,"

"Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan beliau. Yah, mungkin lain kali aku akan berkunjung kemari. Sampaikan salamku pada bibi Mebuki ya..." Senyum manis diwajah Sasuke menularkan senyum simpul diwajah Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu memegang pipi Sasuke dan kemudian menarik diri si pemuda untuk mendekat padanya.

Jujur saja Sasuke tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak dari Sakura. Ia melongo dengan keterkejutan ketika bibirnya dilumat kasar oleh sipemilik hati dan raganya. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum ditengah cumbuan liar sang terkasih dan balik menarik pinggulnya untuk semakin merapatkan posisi intim mereka.

"Mmmn... Sasu- eugh!" Suara leguhan sexy Sakura membuat Sasuke gemas bukan main. Pemuda itu kian gencar mencumbu bibir cherry Sakura sampai leguhan itu berubah menjadi desahan.

Seakan tidak puas dengan bibir, Sasuke beralih ke leher jenjang menggoda milik kekasihnya. Hisap, gigit, begitu seterusnya sampai cumbuannya mengarah pada belah dada Sakura yang terbuka akibat permainan nakal Sasuke yang kian liar tak terkendali.

Mata emerald Sakura melirik keluar jendela, suasana masih saja sepi dan tidak ada siapapun yang lewat. Ketika pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang giat menyusupkan tangannya untuk meremas buah dada Sakura. Gadis itu mendorong dada bidang sang Uchiha lalu menindih pahanya dengan bobot tubuhnya. Sakura menggesekan daerah kewanitaannya pada kejantanan Sasuke yang menegang berusaha menggoda birahi si pemuda.

Merasakan dirinya sedang digoda, Sasuke mengerang, ia merasakan panas pada tubuhnya yang tidak terkendali oleh kabut napsu. Sebelum ia menjamah kemolekan gadis musim semi kesayangannya, kedua tangannya telah diborgol pada sandaran kursi kemudi diatas kepala. Sasuke semakin mengerang, libidonya yang membludak membuat celananya kian mengetat.

"Sakura..." Suara berat dan dalam Sasuke menggelitik telinga Sakura yang masih menempelkan tubuhnya sehabis mengamankan kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Kali ini aku yang bekerja, kau diam dan duduk manis saja ya sayang..." Sakura menggesekan buah dadanya yang hampir terbuka sepenuhnya kearah dada Sasuke. Melihat si pemuda mengerang karna tersiksa birahinya sendiri adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk meniup lubang telinga Sasuke lalu berkata dengan nada suara yang mendesah sexy. "Aku yang akan memuaskanmu Sasu... Nnnngh... Kau sangat sexy sayang." Jilatan agresifpun diberikan pada daun telinga Sasuke yang sensitif.

Kepala Sakura merunduk kemudian menyamping untuk menyerang leher menggoda kekasihnya yang berkilat karna keringat. Digigitnya kulit putih bak porselen mahal itu sebelum menghisapnya dengan penuh minat.

"Kkhh... Saku- ahnn! lepaskan borgolnya," Wajah Sasuke memerah dengan mata onyx yang menyayu. Jika berhubungan dengan Sakura, ia selalu lepas kontrol seolah candu dengan kelegitan tubuh sintal kekasihnya. Karna itulah Sakura senang menggoda dan membangkitan birahi Sasuke dengan cara seperti ini. Namun untuk yang kali ini dia ingin dirinya yang memuaskan Sasuke menggunakan caranya sendiri. Soal memborgol itu sengaja agar Sasuke tidak membalik keadaan dan menjamah tubuhnya sesuka hati.

Bukannya Sakura tidak suka, tapi saat ini dirinyalah yang ingin dihibur atas insiden mengerikan seputar dua orang sahabatnya yang terbunuh, disisi lain, melihat Sasuke mengerang dalam ketidak berdayaannya juga frustasi karna tersiksa libidonya sendiri, adalah hal langka yang jarang sekali terjadi.

Jemari lentik Sakura menekan sebuah tombol untuk menurunkan kursi pengemudi menjadi sedikit berbaring. Ia memahat seringai usil yang terkesan sexy bagi Sasuke. Pelan-pelan Sakura melepaskan celana jeans Sasuke dengan gerak slowmotion seolah ingin semakin menggodanya. Ia membebaskan kesejatian Sasuke dari balik sangkar yang menyesakan, dikecupnya ujung batang yang menjulang melawan gravitasi lalu terkekeh.

"Adik kecilmu sudah tegang sayang..."

"Holyshit! Berhentilah bermain-main Sakura sayang. Ini menyiksaku," Bibir Sasuke mengeluarkan erangan tatkala Sakura sengaja menggelitik penisnya menggunakan jari. Ia membiarkan benda lunak yang telah mengeras itu berkedut menyiksa, Sakura lebih memilih menanggalkan kancing kemeja Sasuke dan bermain-main dengan dadanya. Jari telunjuknya berputar-putar diantara dua tonjolan Sasuke sedikit merangsang, tubuhnya dicondongkan kebawah dengan kepala menunduk. Sakura meraup bibir delima Sasuke yang memiliki rasa mint menyegarkan, ditambah aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya sangat-sangat pria sekali bagi Sakura.

"Ohh sayang... Kau merendahkan harga diriku sebagai laki-laki dan pendominasi." Protes Sasuke ketika tautan antar bibir mereka terlepas. Sakura terkikik geli, ia menjilati rahang Sasuke sembari meremas benda kebanggaan kekasihnya yang semakin memadat.

"Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja tapi ternyata ini mengasikan. Kau tahu sayang? You are so hot, baby." Dilumatnya sekali lagi bibir merah Sasuke, namun yang ini lebih panas dan liar dari sebelumnya. Sakura sempat kewalahan mengiringi permainan lidah kekasihnya, sepertinya Sasuke memang benar-benar tidak mampu lagi menahan hasrat akan dirinya.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cumbuan Sasuke, Sakura membelai wajah berkeringat kekasihnya yang memandangnya sayu dan terlihat semakin tampan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kembali dan berbisik menggoda. "Aku milikmu Sasu sayang." Dan tangannya dengan cekatan melepaskan borgol dari tangan Sasuke.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah... Sasuke yang membalik posisi lalu menindih Sakura. Dengan brutalnya ia melepas semua pakaian Sakura tanpa belas kasih, namun meski begitu Sasuke tetap melakukan permainannya dengan lembut walau sedikit lebih liar dan buas dari yang biasanya. Itu akibat rangsangan psikologis yang diberikan Sakura sebelumnya. Membuat Sasuke tersiksa akan napsunya sendiri lalu bermain-main sebentar yang berujung dengan terbakarnya birahi sang Uchiha sampai ketitik terendah.

 **...**

"Kenapa dengan cara jalanmu Sakura?" Tanya Kiba blak-blakan membuat Sakura merona malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada berotot Sasuke.

"Hanya ada sedikit kecelakaan saja," Sasukelah yang menyahut walau disertai dengan senyuman jahil dan juga... mesum.

"Sasu no baka!" Hujat Sakura menahan malu. Wajahnya merona pekat sampai ketelinga. Sasuke mendegus geli, ia gemas bukan main dengan ekspresi kucing manis pada raut cantik kekasihnya.

Lengan kekar berkulit putih milik Sasuke melingkar dipinggang Sakura dengan sikap posesif, dikecupnya singkat pipi merah bak tomat kesukaannya.

"Dimana Naruto dan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke cuek padahal baru saja mengumbar kemesraan mereka didepan Kiba. Segera saja dicubitnya perut Sasuke gemas tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke yang kemudian mengeratkan dekapan pada seputar lingkar pinggul Sakura.

"Diperpustakaan bersama Shikamaru." Tunjuk Kiba yang wajahnya ikut merona karna melihat keintiman hubungan dua sahabatnya.

Anggukan pelan Sasuke berikan padanya lalu tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia memapah Sakura yang jalannya sedikit mengangkang akibat aktifitas panjang mereka kemarin sore.

"Hei rambut ayam!" Diujung lorong seseorang berambut perak dengan gigi runcing ala hiu menggeram kesal pada Sasuke. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal hampir saja menyerang tulang pipi Sasuke kalau ia tak segera menghindar dan memiliki refleks yang lumayan bagus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Karin brengsek?!" Tudingnya, diremasnya kuat-kuat kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan sorotan menghakimi.

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar andalannya. Ia menatap balik iris violet milik tersangka dengan netra kelamnya yang tajam. "Apa yang kau katakan Suigetsu? Siapa itu Karin?"

"Jangan bercanda kau brengsek! Kau pasti tahu kan dimana dia. Benar kan?! Dia tergila-gila padamu sampai menjadi stalker maniakmu. Mustahil kalau kau tidak tahu! Atau jangan-jangan... kau telah berbuat sesuatu padanya?"

Bagus. Mereka sukses menjadi bahan tontonan gratis seisi penghuni kampus. Sasuke berdecak sinis, aura hitam suram mengerikan menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Moodnya yang semula cerah bersama Sakura kini berubah drastis.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan gadis jalang macam dia."

"Jaga ucapanmu Uchiha!"

"Well, aku juga tidak memiliki kepentingan denganmu. Enyahlah!" Sasuke menepis cengkeraman Suigetsu pada pakaiannya, kemudian berlalu sembari membawa Sakura dalam rangkulan posesifnya.

"Kau akan menyesal Uchiha!" Ancam Suigetsu tapi diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak perduli dengan apapun karna dia tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancaman yang baginya sudah biasa dikatakan si pemuda bergigi hiu itu ataupun Karin.

"Dasar sombong! Awas kau anak ayam keparat!" Dengus Suigetsu berapi-api. Ia menggeram marah dengan sorotan membunuhnya yang terencana.

 **...**

"Hei, teme!" Panggil suara cempreng Naruto dari kejauhan. Si pirang berlari cepat menghampiri Sasuke yang hendak menuju mobilnya yang terparkir bersama Sakura. "Oops! Maaf ya Sakura-chan aku pinjam Sasuke sebentar." Kikikan geli Naruto menggoda wajah cemberut Sakura ketika kekasihnya direnggut paksa dari rengkuhan tangannya.

Gadis musim semi berambut unik itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto mengambil jarak lumayan jauh darinya untuk berbicara. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hinata yang mengobrol bersama Tenten disudut parkiran.

Tapi tak lama suara gaduh dari ujung parkiran yang luas dan sepi, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan dan tearah menuju Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih serius mengobrol tanpa tahu bahaya tengah mengancam nyawa mereka. Seketika rasa takut dan waswas memenuhi kepala Sakura. Bibirnya kelu, namun kakinya sudah lebih dulu berlari untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke...!" Pekik Sakura. Naas kakinya tersandung lalu terjatuh menghantam aspal jalan. Mendengar suara teriakan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasukepun menoleh. Mereka tetap tidak sadar dengan adanya niat jahat seseorang didalam sebuah mobil. "Awasssss...!" Lagi, Sakura berteriak, tapi tenaganya melemah disaat-saat yang tidak tepat. Hingga suara Hinata yang berada dibelakangnyapun terdengar nyaring dikawasan parkiran.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, abunai!"

Dan barulah mereka sadar dengan bahaya yang mengancam diri mereka sesaat lagi. Tapi karna telatnya menyadari situasi serta keadaan, membuat keduanya membeku seolah terlem kuat diaspal jalan. Mobil berkecepatan tinggi itu terlalu dekat dan niat untuk menggilas tubuh mereka. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat posisi Sasukelah yang lebih diincar oleh si pelaku.

"Sasuke...!"

Grep!

Brak!

"Aaargh!"

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

Happy Birthday Sasuke..

Sebenernya ini maunya oneshoot tapi ternyata kepanjangan. Hehehe... Jadi mungkin kita tunda dulu ya kebagian ultah berdarahnya Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong apakah kalian tahu siapa yang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan fic ini? Apa bener ada hubungannya sama Sasuke? Dan apa sih motif nya?

Jujur ini fic trailler Nagi yang pertama. Jadi maaf kalo kurang ngefeel dan ga nyambung. Coba-coba kan gapapa. Niatnya mau nulis romance Sasusaku tapi yang terlintas malah ide cerita ini. Ohohoho... Kira-kira adakah yang berminat sama fic ini?

Sekali lagi Happy Birthday Sasukoi ku yang imut-imut kesayangannya Itachi-nii. Lope lope deh pokoknya sama kamu. Wkwkwkwk


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke terpelanting kepinggir jalan tepat ketika ujung mobil tersebut nyaris menyentuh kulitnya. Bukan karena gerak refleks dirinya yang bagus atau respon cepat tanggap Naruto untuk menyelamatkan nyawa keduanya dari tabrakan menyakitkan itu. Melainkan sesosok tubuh mungil bersurai panjang yang tiba-tiba saja menerobos kondisi jalan dengan nekatnya. Orang itu menerjang si bungsu Uchiha tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan diterimanya jika gagal.

Disinilah akhirnya mereka. Saling bertindihan dipinggir jalan dengan Sasuke yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Si gadis sendiri berada diatas dan sejak tadi tak hentinya mengusap wajah Sasuke yang tampak masih sangat shock.

Sementara itu disisi kiri Sasuke terdapat Naruto yang juga ikut terjatuh akibat hentakan tangan si gadis. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, justru Naruto tidak shock seperti dirinya, melainkan... cemburu?

Karena gadis penyelamat yang sedang menindih perut sahabatnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sasuke kun? Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?"

Sejak tadi hanya itulah yang diucapkan Hinata. Bahkan dia tak memperdulikan kondisi kekasihnya yang mematung tak percaya menatap keduanya. Alih-alih menghiraukan luka disiku tangannya, Naruto justru lebih merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya secara tak kasat mata.

"Sasuke!" pekik Sakura mendekat. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Dia membantu Sasuke untuk duduk setelah Hinata memperbaiki posisinya lalu berjongkok tepat disebelah Naruto, namun dengan punggung yang mengarah pada sang kekasih. Itulah yang semakin membuat hati Naruto nyeri. Sepasang iris lavendernya masih tetap saja terpaku pada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang dipeluk erat oleh Sakura yang menangis sesegukan.

"Baka! Tidak bisakah kau berhati-hati? Kau membuatku cemas!" sentak Sakura, "Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa. Untung saja ada Hinata. Kau bodoh Suke. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Sepasang obsidian Sasuke kembali fokus. Dia menatap wajah berair Sakura lalu berusaha menggerakan bibirnya walau tampak gemetar.

"Saku-"

"Diam bodoh! Tidak usah mengatakan apapun. Aku sedang memegangimu sekarang. Kau aman..." lirihnya.

Isakan kecil Sakura menampar telak hati Sasuke. Dia memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati sentuhan sang terkasih.

Sakura mulai melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi sang pemuda Uchiha kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak matanya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis lagi sayang. Aku hanya shock saja tadi," bisik Sasuke sembari mengecup pipi basah Sakura. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih Hinata. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku juga Naruto."

Dan Sakura membantu kekasih tercintanya berdiri. Hanya sepersekian detik setelah mengangguk singkat mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan area parkir.

Hinata membalas anggukan itu agak gugup. Rona mukanya memerah. Dia hanya memandangi punggung berlapis kemeja biru gelap Sasuke yang semakin bergerak menjauh dari fokus matanya. Disaat itulah dia baru menyadari keadaan Naruto. Sedikit takut menyapanya. Dan sebelum Hinata mampu membuka sepasang bibir pink berkilaunya untuk bicara, Naruto lekas berdiri. Menghujaminya dengan sorot mengintimidasi dari kilau safirnya yang terluka.

"Ada yang mau kau jelaskan? Atau... sebaiknya aku pergi saja-"

"Naruto kun!" Hembusan napas gugup Hinata berbaur dalam semilir angin sore. "Aku mengaku. Aku memang mencintai Sasuke tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Sewaktu kami masih sama-sama berada di sekolah dasar," Mata amethyst milik Hinata melirik kesembarang arah. Keberaniannya menciut jika harus bertatapan dengan sepasang lensa biru indah Naruto. "Kami teman masa kecil, dan Sasuke tak pernah peka pada perasaanku. Tapi—tapi.. sekarang aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat lama. Maafkan aku.. aku mencintaimu Naruto. Sungguh. Aku hanya kaget saat melihat dia hampir terlindas tadi. Karena.. mobil itu sepertinya memang sengaja mengincar Sasuke."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Dipaksanya lensa mata itu menatap safir terang Naruto. Dan memang pandangan yang diberikan sang terkasih telah melunak tak sesakit tadi. Meski begitu Hinata masih merasa bersalah juga menyesal. Karena itulah saat Naruto tersenyum maklum serta mengangguk paham, dia lekas menghambur untuk memeluknya, juga membisikan kata maaf berkali-kali ditelinga Naruto sebagai penebus penyesalannya.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ulang Tahun Berdarah Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : Gore, AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

"Kejadiannya bagaimana sih? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?"

Sasuke mengatupkan kembali bibirnya ketika hendak menjawab. Hampir saja dia keceplosan di depan kakaknya dengan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Mana mungkin ia katakan kalau ada seseorang yang berniat mencelakainya dengan cara melindas dirinya menggunakan mobil sport berkecepatan tinggi.

Bisa-bisa kakaknya yang tampan dan masih muda ini terkena serangan jantung mendadak karna terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Sudahkah Sasuke memberitahu kalau kakak semata wayangnya ini sangat overprotektif terhadapnya?

Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa alasan logis, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggunakan salah satunya yang ia anggap lebih masuk akal dan manusiawi.

"Tadi aku jalannya terlalu ketengah-tengah sampai tidak tahu kalau ada kendaraan yang berbelok dari persimpangan jalan. Jadi aku terserempet kemudian jatuh. Ini buktinya."

Hanya helaan napas yang menjadi respon Itachi.

"Baka. Lain kali lebih hati-hati lagi 'Suke. Kenapa rasanya makin kesini kau ketularan cerobohnya Naruto sih?" komentar Itachi barusan memunculkan kedutan kesal disudut kening Sasuke.

"Baka aniki! Kenapa menyamaiku dengan si dobe itu sih?" sungut Sasuke. Bibirnya mencebik lucu.

Bukan hal yang aneh bagi Itachi mendapati prilaku adiknya yang berubah manja jika berada didekatnya. Sejak dulu Sasuke adiknya memang begini. Salah besar jika teman-temannya mengira Sasuke itu pribadi yang cuek dan masa bodoh. Karna pada kenyataannya dia adalah sosok yang terlalu perasa, manja, namun menutupi semuanya dibalik topeng.

Respon Itachi atas ucapan Sasuke hanya berupa kikikan geli. Lalu telapak tangannya yang lebar mengacak-acak surai hitam si bungsu.

Sasuke semakin menekuk wajahnya. Jari-jari kurusnya mengusap plester luka yang baru saja ditempel Itachi pada mulut luka di siku tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Tak menunggu sahutan dari sang adik. Itachi bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah kearah dapur. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali larut dalam lamunan.

Kejadian itu masih sangatlah membekas di otak. Setiap digit angka maupun huruf yang tercetak pada plat nomor mobil, serta jenis dan model kendaraan itu saja Sasuke masih hafal diluar kepala. Hanya ada satu orang yang memilikinya. Satu nama yang tiba-tiba terngiang akan ancamannya tempo hari.

Suigetsu.

Apa benar laki-laki itu yang hampir melindasnya tadi? Apa sebegitu inginnya Suigetsu melenyapkan Sasuke dari muka bumi? Jelas-jelas dia menyaksikannya sendiri ketika mobil yang terparkir lurus dan berada diujung parkiran tiba-tiba saja melesak cepat kearahnya. Mustahil jika orang itu mabuk bukan? Setahu dirinya hanya orang bodohlah yang berani mabuk dikawasan kampus. Memangnya punya nyali sebesar apa menghadapi Ibiki-sensei yang terkenal sadis dan kejam itu?

Hah! Intinya hanya orang bodoh saja. Dan itu berarti Suigetsu dalam keadaan sadar, tanpa pengaruh apapun saat menyetir waktu itu.

Kalau saat itu Hinata tidak mendorongnya, mungkin sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di rumah sakit dan tengah berjuang melewati masa kritis di UGD. Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi dia telah berada di liang kubur dan menyisakan namanya saja untuk di kenang di dunia ini. Meninggalkan kakak bodoh satu-satunya disini. Membiarkannya larut pada keterpurukan setelah kepergian kedua orangtua mereka, lalu kematiannya. Menyebabkan Itachi stress dan depresi, kemudian dengan berakhir bunuh diri.

Astaga!

Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran kelewat bodoh itu dari otaknya. Dia belum mau mati apalagi di usia muda seperti sekarang ini. Dia juga tidak mau membiarkan kakaknya kesepian hidup sendiri.

Sepertinya nanti dia harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hinata. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak lupa.

"Hei, Sasuke! Makan malam telah siap."

Suara Itachi menarik penuh kesadaran Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx kelam itu mengangguk tanpa suara. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana kain berwarna hitam sampai menyentuh mata kaki bergerak menuju meja makan.

Menu makan malam hari ini adalah onigiri, sushi, dan juga sup tomat?

Entahlah... Apakah hanya Sasuke saja yang merasa menu itu agak aneh. Atau memang kakaknya yang benar-benar aneh?

Sembari mengernyit Sasuke menarik kursi kemudian duduk bersebrangan dengan kakaknya. Tangannya Meraih sumpit juga mangkuknya yang terisi penuh nasi putih. Setelah mengucapkan "Itadakimasu!" Ia menyerbu lauk pauknya, memasukannya kedalam mulut, lalu mengunyah dengan khidmat. Sampai suara berat Itachi kembali menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu, Sasuke?"

Nyaris saja Sasuke menyemburkan kunyahan nasi dalam mulutnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir kakaknya. Dengan terbatuk-batuk pelan akibat tersedak, Sasuke meraih segelas air yang disodorkan Itachi padanya. Dia meneguk minuman itu sampai tandas, kemudian mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab.

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang mengejutkan begitu saat sedang makan. Kau membuatku nyaris mati tersedak aniki."

Itachi memutar kedua bola mata sewarna adiknya.

"Bagiku biasa saja. Hanya kau yang terlalu kaku setiap kita membicarakan ini, otouto."

"I—itu... Itu kan privasi. Untuk apa kau mencampuri masalah pribadiku sih aniki?"

"Aku tidak mencampuri aku hanya bertanya." sahutnya santai.

Intonasi suara Itachi sedatar meja makannya saat ini. Sasuke berdecak sebal. Kakak menyebalkannya itu selalu pintar membalikan kata-kata.

"Lagipula itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan biasa kan? Kenapa kau jadi gugup? Apa kau akan mati mendadak kalau menjawabnya?"

"Ak—aku tidak gugup," sanggah Sasuke terbata. Napasnya naik turun. Dia mencoba menormalkan degup jantungnya dengan cara membuang napas panjang. Ketika mengangkat kepala untuk menatap balik iris serupa miliknya. Sasuke tercekat. Ekspresi datar Itachi memakunya cukup tajam. "Ya," Ia bersuara. Kembali menundukan wajahnya. "Aku masih berhubungan dengannya."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Hanya berselang satu detik dari jawaban Sasuke, Itachi kembali menyuguhinya pertanyaan lagi.

Dia meneguk kasar salivanya.

"Tiga tahun."

Alis kiri Itachi terangkat secara spontan. Dia mendesah. Antara kecewa, lelah, atau apa. Sasuke terlalu cemas memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya sampai tidak menghiraukannya.

Hell? Tentu saja karna sang kakak tidak pernah menyetujui hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Entah karna apa. Setiap kali Sasuke bertanya. Itachi selalu menjawabnya dengan kalimat tak masuk akal seperti, "Aku memikirkan masa depanmu, Sasuke. Dan aniki ingin yang terbaik untukmu." atau, "Aniki tidak pernah melarangmu bergaul dengan siapapun tapi untuk urusan pacaran, aniki tidak mau kau menjalin hubungan serius dengan gadis itu."

Alasan yang cukup menggelikan bukan? Itachi memang tidak pernah mengancamnya. Memarahi. Membentak. Atau menentang tegas kedekatan mereka secara langsung. Tapi tetap saja nada penolakan itu membuat Sasuke enggan menunjukan kemesraannya secara terang-terangan di depan sang kakak. Bahkan bergenggaman tanganpun tidak berani. Faktanya Sasuke tidak pernah mengajak Sakura berkunjung jika Itachi berada di rumah. Apalagi melakukan kontak fisik. Semuanya dilakukan diluar pengawasan Itachi tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau terus menunduk?" Pertanyaan dari Itachi menyentak lamunan Sasuke. Dengan gugup ia menggeleng salah tingkah dan merutuki kebodohannya barusan.

Itachi meletakan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk kemudian menatap lekat sepasang intan kelam adiknya.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Suara lembut Itachi membuat tengkuknya bergidik.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka bibirnya lalu mengatupkannya lagi. Bingung harus mengatakan apa. Diliriknya Itachi yang tetap memandangnya teduh. Seketika perasaan Sasuke bagai terbungkus sesuatu. Rasanya ringan. Hangat. Juga nyaman.

"Aniki marah padaku?"

Kening Itachi mengernyit. Dagunya tengah bertopang menggunakan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena—uhm, karena... karena aku tidak mendengarkan perkataan aniki dan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan... Sakura."

Suara Sasuke memelan dan terkesan lirih ketika menyebut nama kekasihnya.

Itachi menghela napasnya entah yang keberapa.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke," Jeda. Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Lakukanlah apa yang membuatmu bahagia. Kali ini aniki akan mempercayai apa yang kau pilih. Dengan syarat kau tidak membuatku kecewa."

Sasuke seperti tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Apa kakaknya bilang tadi? Mempercayai apa yang Sasuke pilih? Itu artinya Itachi merestuinya dengan Sakura kan?

Bola mata Sasuke melebar maksimal. Tampak bergetar memandang sosok kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Setelah selama ini selalu memberinya penolakan secara halus, menguliahinya tanpa alasan jelas beserta tetek bengeknya, membatasi kehidupan remajanya. Pada akhirnya —di malam yang bagi Sasuke ajaib ini. Kakaknya —Itachi Uchiha memberikannya sesuatu yang Sasuke impi-impikan sejak dulu. Yakni menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura tanpa dibatasi embel-embel restu. Karena Itachi telah resmi merestui keduanya.

.

.

"Kau tahu dimana Sakura, dobe?"

Pagi ini tak seperti biasanya. Sasuke datang ke kampus dengan wajah sumringah. Kedua sudut bibirnya mematri sebuah senyuman asing yang baru pertama kali Naruto lihat selama menjadi sahabatnya. Naruto sampai kikuk dibuatnya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu, Narudobe!"

Kali ini rasa heran Naruto berubah jadi rasa kesal.

"Sasuteme! Aku baru saja mengagumi moodmu beberapa detik lalu tapi kau sudah kembali menjadi menyebalkan, "sungutnya, "Sakura tadi kulihat ada di gedung serbaguna. Kau cari sendiri sajalah."

Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang repot dengan setumpuk berkas ditangannya. Maka dari itu dia tak mau lebih mengganggunya lagi. Dengan memoles senyum termanisnya, dia menepuk bahu Naruto seraya berlalu riang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menganga tak percaya.

Mimpikah dia? Baru saja Sasuke memang benar-benar tersenyum kan? Oh tuhan... cubit pipinya sekarang bisa?

Mendadak kedua tangannya lemas tak bertenaga. Menghamburkan kertas-kertas yang harusnya ia antar keruang dosen.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih memacu santai langkah kakinya. Kepalanya menengok keberbagai sudut guna mencari sesosok bidadari berambut merah muda yang menjadi penguasa hati maupun pikirannya. Mata bulat Sasuke yang hitam melirik dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, namun keberadaan Sakura belum juga tertangkap pada lensa matanya.

Melewati lorong terakhir, Sasuke terus berjalan ke depan. Dia bahkan meminta salah satu sisiwi yang hendak masuk ke toilet wanita untuk mengecek ada tidaknya Sakura di dalam sana. Tentu saja hal itu dilakukannya sepenuh hati tanpa paksaan. Mengingat gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah yang merona. Hatinya menjerit-jerit senang mendapatkan senyum langka Uchiha yang ternyata begitu indah. God! Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Beberapa menit kemudian si gadis kembali lagi dengan tangan kosong. Dia mengatakan kalau Sakura tidak ada di dalam. Jadilah Sasuke mencarinya ke tempat lain setelah mengucapkan terimakasih sembari mengembangkan senyumnya lagi.

Seperginya dia dari sana. Gadis itu ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia dengan hidung yang mengucurkan banyak darah.

Sasuke melewati gudang kosong yang mengarahkannya pada jalan menuju taman belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Mungkin Sakura sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Mengingat lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali. Dia berjalan santai sembari merapihkan lengan kemejanya yang digulung sebatas siku. Hingga sesuatu yang kecil dan tajam tiba-tiba menancap tepat dibelakang lehernya. Sasuke terpekik parau. Suaranya mendadak serak. Jarinya meraba ke belakang leher dan mendapati sebuah jarum kecil tertancap disana.

Dia mencabutnya.

Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Kakinya tampak gemetaran. Rasa lemas dan kantuk, membuat tubuhnya oleng kemudian terjerembab jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Erangan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke masih dapat terdengar mengingat sepinya lorong tersebut.

Samar-samar ditengah hilangnya kesadaran. Sasuke merasakan tangan kasar yang menarik rambutnya sampai kepalanya mendongak, tak lama setelah itu cengkeraman kasar menangkup dagunya dan membantingnya ke samping dengan desisan berbahaya.

Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya pingsan ketika sosok itu menyeret kedua tangannya memasuki gudang. Tetapi langkah kaki seseorang yang terpantul pada lantai, mengurungkan niatnya.

Dari kejauhan seorang gadis nampak mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya emerald terangnya memaku seonggok tubuh familiar baginya.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk si gadis mengenali sosok itu.

"Sasuke!" pekiknya kencang, "Sasuke bangun!" Tepat didepan tubuh Sasuke, gadis itu mengguncang-guncang bahunya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?" Kecemasan meliputi paras cantik gadis berkulit bak porselen itu.

Dia menjerit histeris. Berusaha meminta pertolongan sembari memangku kepala Sasuke yang dihiasi rona pucat pada wajahnya. Hanya terdapat sebatang jarum tipis didekat kakinya, disertai setetes darah yang menitik dari ujungnya.

.

.

"Uh," leguhan samar itu datangnya dari atas ranjang UKS.

Sepasang emerald Sakura mendelik. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke dengan posisi duduknya di dekat ranjang. Diusapnya dahi putih yang nampak berkeringat itu penuh perasaan tatkala mendengar sang kekasih merintih pelan sembari menekan sudut keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Sasuke.." panggilnya lirih. Ada nada kekhawatiran dalam getar suaranya.

"Sa —kura?"

Gadis itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku disini."

"Aku —dimana?"

"Kau ada di UKS," sahutnya lembut, "Tadi kau pingsan, ingat?"

Sasuke memutar kembali rekaman nyata pada otaknya. Dia ingat dia tadi sedang mencari Sakura sampai ke gudang taman belakang. Dan ketika dia sudah berbalik, ada sesuatu yang tajam menancap di leher belakangnya.

Ya, ya!

Dia ingat sekarang.

Sasuke sempat mencabut benda itu yang ternyata adalah jarum kecil. Apa itu obat bius? Karna dia jadi lemas dan mengantuk secara mendadak. Yang lebih penting siapa orang yang telah membiusnya? Lalu apa motifnya?

"Untung aku menemukanmu tepat waktu tadi," gumam Sakura. Tapi terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau yang menemukanku?"

Sakura meresponnya dengan anggukan.

"Aku melihatmu sudah pingsan. Tapi aku juga sempat melihat bayangan orang lain menuju taman belakang sambil berlari."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas karna terlalu fokus padamu. Kau membuatku khawatir sayang."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa. Yang penting kau tidak terluka. Kita akan temukan pelakunya nanti ya. Karna itu kau harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau ada seseorang yang berniat mencelakaimu," Bibirnya bergetar. Perhatiannya mengarah pada objek lain. "Aku —aku takut..."

Jemari Sasuke menarik dagu mungil Sakura. Ditatapnya kilau emerald yang berkabut. Dia membencinya. Dia lebih suka melihat Sakuranya tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa," bisiknya lembut. Kedua tangan itu menangkup pipinya lalu kemudian menariknya mendekat. "Jangan takut." Rasa-rasanya suara Sasuke mampu menentramkan kekalutannya.

Kecupan singkat nan hangat menyentuh hidung bangir Sakura. Kedua ibu jari Sasuke mengusap anak sungai kecil di pipi mulus sang gadis. Dikecupnya pipi itu secara bergantian, dan berakhir pada bibirnya yang sewarna cherry.

Sasuke mengecupnya dalam beberapa kali. Memulai lumatan kecilnya disertai jilatan pada bibir bawah Sakura yang terkatup rapat. Sakura yang mengerti lekas membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan lidah kekasihnya menginvasi rongga hangatnya.

Ciuman Sasuke begitu memabukan, lembut, juga panas. Padahal pemuda raven itu baru sadar dari pingsannya tetapi bisa mengeluarkan tenaga sebesar ini untuk mencumbu bibirnya. Lengan kekar berkulit alabaster itu menarik pinggul Sakura semakin merapat padanya, dan tangan kanannya yang bebas menekan tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sakura mulai mendesah ketika lidah basah Sasuke yang mengobrak abrik mulutnya, menggelitiki langit-langit gusi serta mencapai tonsil miliknya. Wajah si gadis yang sewarna porselen itu mulai memerah. Tangannya yang melingkari leher Sasuke memberontak pelan. Kebutuhan oksigen menyebabkan napasnya sesak.

"Nggghh!" leguhan serak Sakura diartikan lain oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu semakin merapatkan posisi mereka dan meremas leher mungil kekasihnya.

Sakura yang sudah memerah dan hampir kehabisan napas, menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk meremas balik leher belakang Sasuke. Seketika itu pulalah ciuman mereka terlepas disertai erangan kesakitan dari mulut si raven.

Sembari terbatuk-batuk kecil dan meraup napas secara rakus, sepasang emerald Sakura meneliti keadaan kekasihnya yang kembali berbaring seraya menyentuh leher belakangnya. Sakura tahu ada bekas benjolan kecil berwarna merah kebiruan disana. Sepertinya dia terlalu kencang meremasnya hingga menyebabkan Sasuke kesakitan. Dia jadi merasa amat bersalah.

Ditarik tangan Sasuke untuk menggantikan posisinya mengusap bagian belakang lehernya yang sedikit bengkak. Bibirnya meniup-niup dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Hn."

"Kau sih seperti orang kesetanan yang mau memakan habis bibirku."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis diantara rintihannya. Wajah ayu kekasihnya tengah merajuk padanya.

"Aku hanya sedang merasa senang. Kau tahu, aniki akhirnya merestui hubungan kita."

Perhatian Sakura sontak mengarah memandangi senyuman lega Sasuke. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Kak Itachi merestui mereka?

Ya memang sih Itachi tidak pernah menunjukan penentangan tegas akan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Saat mereka berdua bertengkarpun, Itachi hanya mendengus lelah melihat raut murung sang adik. Lalu memberikan komentar yang sekiranya bisa menenangkan kegelisahannya, bukan malah menambah kekesalan hatinya.

"Benarkah?"

Dan respon Sasuke hanya berupa anggukan. Senyum manis di bibirnya belum sirna sejak tadi.

"Aku juga senang mendengarnya." sahut Sakura bernapas lega.

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah sini..."

Alis Sakura mengerut tanda bingung. Oh tidak! Seringai sexy Sasuke mengacaukan pikirannya. Firasatnya tiba-tiba saja buruk.

Sebelum dirinya yang dimangsa habis oleh sang predator. Sakura sudah mencondongkan punggungnya terlebih dahulu. Ia menggeser posisi kepala Sasuke hingga mengekspose leher putih jenjang sang Uchiha. Di lumatnya kulit sewarna salju itu, menjilatnya dengan penuh minat hingga membekaskan tanda merah keunguan yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya.

Sasuke meleguh, dirasanya Sakura mulai membuka dua kancing kemejanya dan berpindah untuk melumat kulit dadanya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah benda dingin terbuat dari besi melingkari kedua pergelangan tangannya diatas kepala.

Sepasang obsidiannya melebar menyadari kalau Sakura telah bertindak agresif lebih dulu dari dirinya. Bibirnya berdecak sebal ketika melihat seringai menggemaskan terpoles diwajah cantik Sakura.

Gadis itu sudah berhasil membelenggu tangannya dengan borgol. Dan sekarang Sakura mengaduk tas slempang miliknya untuk menemukan benda lain untuk melakukan permainan ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Sakura sayang. Lepaskan. Ini UKS sayang."

"Aku tahu sayang. Aku sudah mengunci pintunya sejak kau pingsan tadi. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau mau bermain curang, hm?"

Mendengar gerutuan kekasih tercintanya Sakura terkikik amat geli.

"Kalau aku tidak curang, pasti sekarang aku sudah dilahap habis olehmu. Mana mungkin aku bisa menandingi kekuatanmu ketika memperkosaku lagi nanti."

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak, "Itu bukan pemerkosaan, okay? Kita melakukannya dengan persetujuan masing-masing, tanpa ada paksaan. Lagipula kau yang menggodaku terleb —uhmfft!"

Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan memasukan gagball ke mulutnya. Dia memamerkan cengiran lebarnya yang menawan saat onyx kelam Sasuke menyipit tajam tak setuju.

"Kali ini aku yang bermain. Suka ataupun tidak. Mengerti Sasu sayang?" bisik Sakura dengan desahan erotisnya. Bulu kuduk Sasuke sukses meremang. Hanya mendengar suara menggairahkan itu saja celananya langsung mengetat.

"Kau sangat tampan Sasuke. Milikku."

Titik-titik yang menyentuh dada polos Sasuke berasal dari ujung jari Sakura yang menggoda. Menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan sensual, menyebabkan erangan tertahan Sasuke terdengar menyiksa.

Satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh berkeringat Sasuke telah terlepas sepenuhnya. Dan Sakura lekas menindih perut rata dengan enam buah petak dan dada bidang berotot milik kekasihnya.

Mata hijau Sakura berkilat nakal.

.

.

Purnama menampakan eksistensinya diatas langit kelam malam ini. Kondisi lorong universitas sudah sepi sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menapaki lantai marmer putih koridor fakultas kedokteran. Derap kakinya menggaung memecah kesunyian. Seandainya dia meminta dijemput Sasuke sejak awal tidak akan begini jadinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah malamnya, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak tenang. Seperti ada sesuatu —ah tidak melainkan seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak diluar rumah. Tetapi berapa kalipun ia berbalik itu hanyalah imajinasinya semata. Karna tak ada seorangpun dibelakangnya.

Memasuki koridor aula tempat pertemuan. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkah. Dia mendengarnya. Ditengah kesunyian dan remangnya lampu neon langit-langit. Dia mendengar derap sepatu selain miliknya. Tepatnya beberapa meter dibelakang, dimana sekelebat bayangan seolah mengitai dari ujung lorong sana.

"Siapa?" Suaranya menggaung rendah. Getar frekuensinya memantul sampai keruangan jauh sekalipun. Padahal suaranya menyerupai bisikan tadi.

"Sasuke?"

Sunyi. Tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab.

"Sasuke kaukah itu?"

Manik hijaunya memicing jauh kedepan sana. Berusaha memastikan bahwa ujung sepatu kets putih yang menyembul dari persimpangan lorong adalah milik Sasuke.

Namun, sayangnya Sakura tak pernah ingat Sasuke mempunyai sepatu berwarna putih susu seperti itu. Kekasih ravennya menyukai warna-warna yang terkesan gelap, sangat kontras dengan kulit sewarna saljunya.

Dia makin ngeri sendiri. Ingin cepat-cepat sampai diparkiran untuk menemui Sasuke saja rasanya, daripada harus menjumpai sesosok mengerikan macam hantu. Atau jangan-jangan...

Ukh! Sakura berbalik kilat dan mulai berlari. Disaat itulah sosok yang bersembunyi itu mengejarnya.

Sakura kelabakan. Dia mendengar langkah kaki itu amat jelas. Langkah lebar-lebar si pelaku menyebabkan degupan jantung Sakura tak terkendali. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau langkahnya sendiri tidak mampu selebar itu.

Cepat atau lambat pasti dirinya akan tertangk—

Bruk!

Akibat tidak memperhatikan jalan didepan Sakura menubruk sesuatu. Tubuh rampingnya terhempas kuat kebelakang. Dia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan sakit yang akan didera tubuhnya saat menyentuh lantai nanti.

Namun setelah beberapa menit menunggu, rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung ia rasakan. Hanya ada hembusan napas hangat seseorang yang mengitari sekitar wajahnya.

Sakura tersentak. Menyadari adanya ketidakberesan. Buru-buru ia memberontak dalam kungkungan lengan kekar yang sejak tadi mendekap pinggul dan punggungnya. Mata hijaunya terbuka.

"Lep—"

"Kenapa kau berlarian di koridor? Itu berbahaya kau tahu?"

Tidak salah lagi kalau suara datar khas itu milik Sasuke.

"Sasu— hiks —Sasu..."

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Mata kelam Sasuke melirik kearah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Ada yang mengikutiku," isaknya lirih, "Ada yang mengikutiku tadi, Sasuke."

"Ssshh," Dekapan hangat penuh perlindungi diberikan Sasuke. "Tenanglah... Kita pulang sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk di dada Sasuke dan Sasuke menjauhkan diri untuk mengusap pipi basah Sakura yang dihiasi airmata.

Keduanya melangkah menjauh meninggalkan koridor sepi. Tanpa tahu kalau sosok misterius itu masih mengintainya dibalik ruang kelas paling ujung.

Hanya decakan kesal bercampur emosi yang memecah kesunyian fakultas kedokteran.

.

.

Pagi harinya kampus kembali heboh. Suasana yang harusnya tentram malah diwarnai kejutan berdarah.

Setelah insiden bunuh diri Ino dan pembunuhan sadis Neji. Kali ini giliran Tenten yang menemui nasib serupa. Tubuh kecilnya yang terbalut pakaian bekas kuliah semalam tergantung diatas ketinggian lima meter dengan perut yang tertusuk ujung tiang bendera sampai tembus kebelakang. Warna merah pekat menutupi permukaan besi tiang yang seharusnya berwarna putih susu.

Ditengah lapangan, teriakan histeris para siswa dan siswi membahana kencang. Kejadian mengerikan kembali membuka trauma lama. Disaat pihak kepolisian masih kesulitan mencari sang pelaku, kini terulang lagi. Seolah pembunuh keji itu ingin menantang siapapun yang menghalangi aksinya.

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk menurunkan jasad kaku Tenten dari atas sana. Tandu jenasah lekas mengangkut tubuh tak bernyawa itu keruang penyimpanan kadaver fakultas kedokteran.

Para polisi memulai pelacakannya dari awal lagi karna mendapatkan petunjuk baru, namun setelah berputar-putar menanyai informasi maupun petunjuk yang ada, juga menyelidiki kesekitar tempat kejadian, hasilnya kembali buntu. Nihil. Nol besar.

Pembunuh kali ini sangat licik dan licin rupanya.

Disudut fakultas bisnis menejemen, Sasuke bersandar pada dinding sembari mendekap erat Sakura yang menangis ketakutan.

Seandainya pada malam kemarin Sasuke tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk menjemputnya kedalam gedung. Mungkin Sakura akan... akan bernasib sama seperti... Tenten.

Sasuke tidak mampu membayangkannya. Dia terlalu takut kehilangan Sakura. Baginya Sakura adalah separuh napas jiwanya. Sasuke tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi menimpanya.

Dia menggeleng kuat. Kian mengeratkan dekapannya dan berbisik cukup lirih.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja sayang."

Ucapan itu bagai mantera yang terus diulang-ulang sampai tangis Sakura reda.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu entah kenapa ada banyak sekali keganjilan disekitar Sasuke. Dari mulai dirinya yang hampir dicelakai berulang kali. Datangnya teror dari seseorang didalam loker atau kotak pos rumahnya. Dirinya yang hampir diculik ketika pergi ke mini market bersama kakaknya.

Untung saja Itachi selalu sigap dimanapun. Jadi saat kejadian menggelikan itu terjadi Itachi menghajar semua bandit yang menyeret Sasuke secara paksa. Tentu saja Sasuke juga tidak tinggal diam. Bagaimanapun sejak kecil dia sudah dilatih ilmu beladiri dari sang kakak.

Dia sampai tidak habis pikir dibuatnya.

Terlebih lagi Sakura yang sekarang seolah diincar keselamatannya. Seperti pot tanaman besar yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari lantai atas dan hampir menimpa kepala Sakura kalau Sasuke tidak sigap melindunginya. Terkuncinya si gadis pinkish diruangan pendingin kadaver ketika melakukan praktek. Lalu yang baru-baru ini, Sakura selalu mendapatkan teror saat malam hari sampai-sampai dia meminta Sasuke menginap dirumahnya selama tiga hari.

Jujur saja Sasuke sangat lelah. Dia ingin secepatnya misteri ini segera terpecahkan. Soal pembunuh, penguntit, oknum-oknum yang berniat mencelakainya. Dia teringat sesuatu. Apa jangan-jangan ini perbuatan dari orang yang sama?

"Kalian melihat Hinata?" Raut cemas dan bingung Naruto mengalihkan lamunan Sasuke juga kawan-kawannya dikampus sore itu.

"Tidak." sahut Shikamaru. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Ini sudah hampir dua hari aku mencarinya. Dia tidak ada dimanapun. Pihak keluarganya saja sampai panik mencari keberadaannya."

"Sudah tanya Kiba?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng. Mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Dia kan tidak pulang ke rumah sejak Akamaru ditemukan tewas dipinggir jalan."

Ya, sudah hampir dua hari ini Kiba meratapi kematian anjing kesayangannya dan berdiam diri cukup lama didepan makam Akamaru. Setahu mereka Hinata juga tidak mungkin mengusik Kiba saat suasana hatinya memburuk seperti itu. Apalagi, Hinata menghilang setelah Akamaru ditemukan terkoyak tak bernyawa, jadi dia tidak mungkin tahu mengenai kabar duka itu kan?

"Kami akan membantumu mencarinya. Kau tenang saja." ujar Sasuke datar namun menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau sedang sakit Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat. Biar aku yang membantu Naruto mencari Hinata. Ayo kuantar kau pulang. Berikan kunci mobilmu biar aku yang menyetir."

Sasuke niatnya mau menolak tapi Sakura bersikeras pada pendiriannya. Diapun hanya pasrah saat tangan-tangan Sakura menggeledah saku celana juga jaketnya untuk mencari kunci mobil.

Sakura memang benar. Hari ini Sasuke memang terlihat tidak cukup fit untuk melakukan aktifitas. Mengikuti mata kuliah biasa saja dia sudah selelah ini apalagi membantu Naruto mencari Hinata. Bisa-bisa dia akan pingsan dijalan. Itu memalukan. Seperti wanita saja.

Setelah berpamitan pada kawan-kawannya, Sasuke menaiki kursi depan disebelah pengemudi. Membiarkan Sakura menyetir mobilnya sementara dia memejamkan matanya. Dia hanya butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga.

Kurang dari seperempat jam mereka telah sampai di apato milik Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii tidak ada?" Sakura mendudukan Sasuke diatas sofa sembari mengerling keberbagai arah mencari sosok lain yang serupa dengan kekasihnya. Bedanya orang itu memiliki garis wajah yang lebih dewasa dari Sasuke.

"Belum pulang mungkin atau sedang berbelanja di mini market."

Bibir Sakura membulat melafalkan huruf 'O'. Dia memperhatikan keadaan Sasuke. Kulit wajahnya yang putih jadi memerah. Napasnya tersenggal. Kepalanya terbaring lemah pada sandaran sofa. Ekspresi sakit Sasuke entah kenapa jadi semanis ini.

Suasana apato mendadak terasa panas akibat suhu tubuh Sasuke. Selain detik jam yang berbunyi hanya ada desah napas Sasuke yang putus-putus.

Kepala merah muda Sakura menoleh ke pintu utama sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Sasuke kemudian mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Cepat sembuh."

"Hn."

Dasar. Disaat sakitpun tetap saja mengguman singkat seperti itu. Menyebalkan.

Jari-jari lentik Sakura memegang dagu Sasuke untuk menariknya mendekat. Dikecupnya lagi sepasang bibir kenyal tipis yang sedikit hangat. Lama-lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Telapak kanan Sakura menyangga tengkuk hangat Sasuke, sementara telapak kirinya menyusup kebalik kemeja abu-abu gelap sang Uchiha.

Bukannya Sasuke yang mendesah melainkan sebaliknya, Sakuralah yang mendesah. Dia tidak sadar entah sejak kapan Sasuke menyusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam sweeter merah marun Sakura. Meremas dua gunung kembar didadanya diselingi dengan usapan nakal pada tonjolan paling privasi miliknya.

"Sas—mmphtt!"

Lelehan saliva mengalir dari sela-sela tautan bibir mereka. Membasahi dagu serta leher putih keduanya yang berkeringat.

Beberapa menit saling bergulat lidah, Sakura kembali menelan kekalahan. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menang jika berciuman dengan _the good kisser_ macam Sasuke.

"Kau ingin menyerang orang sakit huh? Curang dasar."

Bibir kekasihnya mencebik lucu. Tak kuasa menahan rasa gemasnya, Sasuke mencubit pipi chubby sang Haruno.

"Sasu!" protes Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi tawa renyah Sasuke.

Bunyi pintu utama yang berderik memaksa Sakura maupun Sasuke menghentikan aksi cubit mencubitnya.

Dibalik papan kayu oak itu, muncul Itachi Uchiha dengan raut datarnya yang berkharisma. Sepasang onyxnya hanya melirik singkat permata emerald Sakura, lalu beralih untuk meneliti keadaan adik semata wayangnya.

Kulit yang memerah. Kelopak mata sayu. Napas terengah. Dan bibir yang bengkak?

Untuk yang terakhir itu, Itachi melirik lebih kebawah, kancing kemeja Sasuke terbuka tiga buah dibagian atas, dan sedikit tersingkap dibagian bawahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak pergi ke kampus hari ini kan?" tegur Itachi, "Kau selalu membangkang pada perintahku. Dasar..." Ekspresinya tidak berubah sedikitpun tapi nada bicaranya terkesan santai meskipun tersirat kecemasan yang kentara.

Itachi menjulurkan telapak kanannya untuk menekan dari Sasuke kemudian menyentilnya pelan.

"Ouch!"

"Baka otouto!" dengusnya. Perhatiannya memaku sosok Sakura yang berdiri kaku disebelahnya. "Terimakasih sudah mengantar adik bodohku Sakura. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang sebelum larut malam." Tersungging senyum ramah diwajah Itachi. Sakura mengangguk canggung. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat kakak Sasuke tersenyum.

"Y—ya. Aku pulang dulu Itachi-nii. Sasuke." bisiknya malu-malu. Wajah putihnya merona cantik.

"Hn." gumam keduanya bersamaan.

Sakura lekas menyambar tas slempangnya lalu keluar dari apato itu setelah memakai kembali sepatu ketsnya.

"Dasar... membiarkan dirimu diserang ketika sedang sakit huh?" Itachi mengejek disertai seringainya yang menyebalkan.

"Urusai!"

.

.

Disebuah ruangan kumuh yang cukup luas. Diantara tumpukan kotak kayu berdebu dan beberapa barang bekas tak terpakai. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang meringkuk memeluk lutut kakinya dengan posisi menyamping.

Bahu kecilnya nampak bergetar. Darah kental yang mengalir dari kedua matanya yang terpejam tidak berhenti menetes sejak tadi. Bibir mungil yang kini terlihat pucat itu merintih tanpa suara.

Hingga sebuah langkah santai yang bergema diatas lantai semen, menyentak kesendiriannya. Seketika dia menyeret tubuh ringkihnya susah payah kesudut ruangan tanpa mampu melihat apapun disekitar. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apakah kematian mengerikan yang telah direncanakan seseorang akan segera tiba?

Sementara sosok misterius itu semakin mendekat dengan sebilah pisau ditangan kanan. Dia menyeringai, sebelum mengayunkan benda tajam itu untuk mengoyak tubuh korban selanjutnya.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

Gomen saya lupa gara-gara keasikan main game. Pas buka akun ffn, baru inget kalo ada fic yang seharusnya saya selesaikan sebelum memasuki awal bulan agustus. Hehehe... Tapi gapapa ya. Semoga ceritanya bisa menghibur walaupun bagi saya pribadi sangat membosankan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah tangan pucat terjulur bebas, menyentuh dahi seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu tengah terbaring diatas kasur berwarna biru gelap dengan bedcover warna senada. Kening putih penuh keringat itu mengernyit tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ekspresi yang dihasilkan dari sebentuk wajah rupawan berkulit sewarna salju terlihat begitu panik. Napasnya tertarik cukup berat serasa ada beban besar yang tengah menghimpit dadanya.

Tangan itu mengusap dahinya dengan sayang. Mengelap keringat serta merapikan poni kusut sang Uchiha.

Merasa adanya sentuhan asing yang cukup kaku. Mata sehitam langit malam itu membuka. Kelopaknya mengerjap guna menetralkan pandangan berbayang akibat terlalu banyak tidur. Sepasang obsidian jernihnya melirik jari-jari pucat yang nampak kaku di pipi kirinya. Mengikuti arah tangan itu berasal. Dia mendadak tercekat. Pita suaranya bagai kusut, hingga menjeritpun ia tak mampu.

Sebentuk wajah familiar mengukir senyuman lebar yang terkesan menyeramkan. Gigi taringnya yang sedikit tajam terlihat jelas layaknya vampire. Namun bukan itu point paling mengerikannya. Melainkan rupa si pemilik iris amethyst itu yang membuatnya ter-teror.

Bukankah seharusnya orang yang sudah mati tidak bisa hidup lagi?

Pertanyaan itu berputar begitu saja bagaikan kaset rusak.

Mata kelam Sasuke menyiratkan ketakutan. Ingin terpejam tapi tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Dia hanya mampu memaku sosok menyeramkan itu saja. Dia melihatnya.

Bagaimana rambut hitam panjang itu biasanya terikat rapi dibelakang punggung sekarang tergerai acak-acakan. Sepasang mata yang biasanya tampak hidup kini terlihat redup seolah telah mati. Kulit putihnya semakin pias dengan suhu dingin yang abnormal. Dan disetiap persendiannya melintang sebuah luka lebar yang menganga. Mengucurkan darah kental berbau anyir. Sampai-sampai Sasuke nyaris muntah dibuatnya.

Warna merah lekas menutupi tubuh lelaki itu. Menjadikan sosoknya yang seram bertambah semakin seram saja.

"An—anik— empp!"

"Ckckck," Decakan lidah yang diiringi gerakan jari telunjuk didepan wajah menyeringai itu terasa menakutkan.

Bibirnya yang semula ingin berteriak memanggil sang kakak kini telah terbungkam oleh sepotong tangan pucat sedingin es. Setelah bersusah payah mengumpulkan keberanian serta kekuatannya untuk bergerak.

"Sasu chan,"

Biasanya dia akan marah besar jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan suffix menggelikan macam itu. Tapi situasi ini berbeda. Rasanya entah mengapa mencekam sekali.

"Kutinggal sebentar kau sudah lupa padaku, hm?"

Lehernya bergidik saat suhu dingin tubuh itu mendekat. Menguarkan aroma anyir bangkai disekitar penciumannya.

"Aku merindukanmu di alam sana. Kau tahu?" tanya sosok itu dingin. Mata sewarna lavender itu memaku obsidiannya. Entah mengapa sorotan dari mata itu sekarang menakutinya. Tidak bersahabat seperti sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya ketika si pemilik masih hidup.

"Rasa-rasanya akhirat begitu membosankan jika tidak ada kau disisiku. Bagaimana..." Sudut bibirnya menampakan seringai. "...bagaimana kalau aku..." Perlahan kepala itu mendekat lagi. Mengarah pada telinga kirinya dan berbisik cukup lirih. "...membawamu kesana."

Detakan jantung Sasuke terdengar bergejolak sesaat. Dia hampir lupa caranya bernapas. Sepersekian detik dia terperangah. Mengabaikan sosok mayat berjalan Neji yang saat ini mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih tubuh Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu kelabakan. Kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh beku tanpa aliran darah itu sekuat mungkin. Meskipun tenaganya masih terbilang lemah. Ketakutan yang menyesakan membuatnya semakin lemah.

Neji terkekeh kering. Suaranya yang serak dan menggelegar menciutkan nyali hingga meremangkan bulu disekujur tubuhnya.

Rasanya dingin.

Dia bisa mati beku kalau sosok itu terus menindihnya.

"Mmmppppp!"

Sasuke memberontak panik. Kekuatan Neji seperti zombie. Pemuda bersurai panjang itu menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepala. Sebelah lututnya menekan selangkangan Sasuke, agar sang Uchiha tidak melakukan perlawanan padanya.

 _It's a dangerous position!_

Di dunia ini ada satu hal yang paling ditakuti Sasuke.

—Yakni disentuh oleh seorang gay.

Ironisnya gay itu sendiri sekarang sudah mati. Lalu —lalu berarti yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah mayat berjalan bukan? Atau hantu?

Keduanya bukanlah sosok yang biasa Sasuke lihat. Ini pertanda buruk. Bagaimana caranya memanggil Itachi di kamar sebelah jika mulutnya sendiri tidak bisa berteriak karna di bungkam. Apalagi mengingat posisi terjepit Sasuke sekarang.

Tawa kering mencekam itu kembali terdengar. Neji menatap buas Sasuke yang saat ini berada dibawah tubuhnya. Hanya dari sorotan matanya saja Sasuke tahu dia tidak akan selamat. Pemuda Hyuga itu seperti tengah menelanjanginya hidup-hidup dan siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ulang Tahun Berdarah Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : Gore, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Deathchara, dll.**

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Sasuke Uchiha terbangun diatas kasurnya dengan peluh yang membasahi sebagian tubuhnya. Suhu ruangan kamarnya hampir menyamai suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Sangat panas dan sesak. Dia seperti tengah berada didalam sauna. Rasanya gerah dan ingin berendam didalam bathtube kalau tidak ingat sekarang dia tengah sakit demam.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia absen di kampus karena penyakit merepotkan ini. Awalnya Sasuke kira dia hanya kelelahan biasa saja dan kalau mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama beberapa jam dia akan kembali bugar. Nyatanya setelah melewati malam pertama penuh derita, Sasuke harus menelan pil pahit. Bahwa dirinya dinyatakan terserang penyakit tifus.

Itachi sampai tidak berhenti menceramahinya ini-itu mengenai pola kegiatan Sasuke di kampus sampai memforsir tubuhnya sendiri. Terkadang Itachi juga jengkel karna adik kesayangan bodohnya itu suka menunda-nunda makan ketika sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas atau kegiatan tambahan di kampus.

Rasakan saja kalau sakit. Dia pikir sakit itu enak apa.

"Aniki..."

Suara parau Sasuke menggema. Dia jadi ingat mimpi buruknya. Dimana dia hampir di perkos— err disentuh oleh zombie mengerikan Hyuga.

Ada angin apa sampai dia memimpikan hal mengerikan itu. Disaat arwah sahabatnya tenang di alam sana. Dia malah mengusiknya dengan memimpikannya.

Sasuke mengacak surai berantakannya yang lengket karna keringat. Kedua kakinya menuruni kasur bersiap melangkah keluar. Mencari keberadaan sang kakak tentunya.

"Aniki..."

Terhuyung-huyung Sasuke mencapai daun pintu. Tepat setelah berhasil membukanya dan melangkah tiga langkah ke depan. Sasuke terjerembab kehilangan keseimbangan karna tiba-tiba saja persendiannya melemas.

Dan disaat itulah sosok Itachi menunjukan eksistensinya. Dia dengan sigap menangkap tubuh adiknya yang hampir tersungkur diatas lantai kayu apato mereka.

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi tentang berjalan sendiri keluar kamarmu Sasuke?"

"Maaf. Aku memanggil aniki berkali-kali tapi kau tidak datang. Kupikir kau sedang keluar rumah."

Suara parau adiknya membuat ia meringis iba. Dibopongnya tubuh lemah Sasuke untuk menaiki kasurnya kembali.

"Aku haus aniki."

"Hn. Akan ku ambilkan. Diam disini." titahnya tegas.

Itachi sedikit merapikan selimut tebal yang dipakai Sasuke agar dia nyaman. Sebelum melangkah ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap puncak kepala adiknya yang panas. Dia meringis lagi. Tidak biasanya Sasuke akan kolaps karna penyakit tifus. Sesibuk dan seberat apapun aktifitasnya. Jadi agak aneh juga melihat bocah nakal yang suka membangkang itu sakit.

Tidak sampai dua menit Itachi telah kembali dengan segelas air mineral ditangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas membantu Sasuke untuk duduk, sementara dia menyodorkan air itu didepan bibir pucat adiknya.

Itachi kembali menaikan selimut yang melorot dipinggang Sasuke sampai kedagu. Ia dengan cekatan merapikannya lagi. Sebelum beranjak pergi kali ini Itachi menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup singkat dahi Sasuke.

Dia tersenyum. Membelai surai hitam pekat sang adik dan menarik diri untuk bangkit dari atas kasur. Membiarkan Sasuke istirahat dikamarnya.

"Cepat sembuh." Bisiknya sedih dengan sorotan mata yang serupa.

.

.

"Sasuke tidak hadir lagi?" tanya suara malas Shikamaru.

Sakura yang baru saja ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya mengguman singkat sebagai jawaban.

Rasanya cukup sepi karna keabsenan Sasuke ditambah tiga sahabatnya yang meninggal dunia. Biasanya mereka sangat heboh dan ramai jika sedang berkumpul. Sekarang hanya ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba yang murung, Naruto yang pendiam, dan Sakura sendiri kehilangan semangat karna absennya Sasuke karena sakit.

"Anoo senpai." panggil seorang gadis mungil bermata hitam dengan pipi chubbynya yang merona.

"Y—ya?" Sakura yang tersentak buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya. Sepasang emeraldnya menyipit tatkala mendapati sosok asing yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Anoo sa— saya junior Sasuke senpai di fakultasnya. Senpai ini kekasihnya Sasuke senpai kan?"

Sakura mengangguk kikuk. Otaknya belum mampu mencerna maksud kehadiran junior Sasuke disini.

"Saya dengar Sasuke senpai sakit. Ja—jadi bolehkah saya menitipkan ini untuknya?" Sebungkus kecil bersampul merah muda tergenggam diantara lengan putih mungil gadis itu. "Ini hanya untuk ucapan terimakasih kok senpai. Karena waktu itu Sasuke senpai sudah berbaik hati mengajari saya." ungkap gadis itu malu-malu.

Sekarang Sakura sudah paham. Dia tersenyum kecil sembari menerima bungkusan hadiah yang disodorkan gadis itu padanya. Gadis yang cukup menarik. Manis dan juga imut.

"Akan ku sampaikan pada Sasuke. Oh ya namamu?"

"Um, anoo... saya Megumi, senpai. Maaf kalau saya lupa memperkenalkan nama saya dari awal." Pipi chubby itu kian merona. Sakura terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

"Arigatou Megumi chan. Sasuke pasti senang menerimanya."

Gadis itu mengangguk salah tingkah. Kemudian menundukan kepalanya memberikan penghormatan pada para seniornya ditempat itu sebelum berlalu.

"Seperti biasa Sasuke selalu populer dikalangan perempuan ya. Apa kau tidak cemburu Sakura?"

Kepala merah muda Sakura berpaling kearah sahabat pirangnya. Mata blue safir terang itu menatap jahil padanya.

"Apa sih Naruto. Aku percaya pada Sasuke karna dia tidak mungkin menghianatiku!" sungutnya sebal ketika melihat tawa jahil Naruto meledak.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Meski tertawa, sepasang safirnya tidak bisa berbohong. Naruto hanya berpura-pura ceria saja. Karna sebenarnya dia sedang mencemaskan keadaan Hinata sekarang.

"Naruto..." bisik Sakura sendu.

Buru-buru Naruto menegapkan tubuhnya. Ekspresi menyedihkannya pastilah membuat Sakura ikut sedih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura chan. Sungguh!" Naruto menyanggahnya. Disampingnya Shikamaru tampak diam mengamati percakapan mereka dengan serius. Tak lama ketika Sakura melirik kearahnya ia menghela napas malas seperti biasa.

"Kalau tidak salah sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sasuke kan ya? Kita harus memberinya kejutan. Pokoknya yang tidak dapat terlupakan seumur hidupnya." Suara cempreng Chouji menyela perhatian kawan-kawannya.

Kiba menghela napasnya kemudian berucap pelan. Bukan saatnya dia bersikap murung sekarang.

"Benar juga. Sebaiknya kita memberinya kejutan apa ya?" Mimik sendunya beberapa saat lalu menghilang, terganti dengan raut bingung yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Beri saja dia kejutan dengan mendatangkan para fansnya. Si teme itu pasti akan senang. Apalagi aku ingin melihat wajah frustasi penuh kecemburuan Sakura." ledek Naruto. Sakura segera menjitak kepala pirangnya.

"Hahaha benar itu! Aku ingin melihat ekspresi menyedihkannya." Kiba mendukung ide bodoh Naruto.

"Tapi kalau Sasuke sampai tergoda oleh salah satu fansnya bagaimana?" kata Chouji.

"Biar saja!" ejek Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kalian!" Wajah putih Sakura memerah sampai ketelinga. Terdengar suara cekikikan teman-temannya yang menyebalkan.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" bela Sakura.

"Eh mungkin saja Sakura chan. Dibanding kau yang galak lebih baik para fans Sasuke yang selalu bersikap manis. Mereka juga tidak kalah cantiknya dengan kau." Lidah Naruto menjulur meledek Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu menutup rapat telinganya. Berusaha untuk tidak mendengar apapun bahan ejekan para sahabatnya.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi baka!" Teriaknya kesal. Sakura menghentakan kakinya sebelum memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu. Tinggalah kekehan para sahabatnya yang kian senang melihat reaksinya.

Sementara Shikamaru lagi-lagi hanya diam. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak tadi.

.

.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" Sakura menghampiri Shikamaru dan Naruto yang berdiri di depan loker.

Keduanya sontak menoleh. Naruto memberikan cengirannya seraya menggeleng.

"Kami masih ada kuliah tiga jam lagi."

"Tapi kan ini sudah sore."

"Ya memang. Karna jam kuliah kami selanjutnya jam delapan malam."

"Kau pulang duluan saja Sakura. Kalau mampir ketempat Sasuke, sampaikan salam kami."

Sakura mengangguki perkataan Shikamaru.

"Oh dan kalau bisa tolong suruh dia membalas pesanku." Kali ini Naruto yang meminta.

"Baik akan kusampaikan padanya. Aku duluan ya." Senyum manis Sakura mengembang.

"Ya, hati-hati." jawab keduanya. Sakura hanya melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

Seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Jam kuliah mereka selanjutnya memang jam delapan malam. Setelah menghabiskan hampir dua jam lamanya. Kegiatan itu akhirnya selesai.

Shikamaru yang sibuk membongkar tasnya terpaksa berbalik arah. Buku catatannya tertinggal diruang kelas tadi. Dia akhirnya menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang lebih dulu, sementara Shikamaru mengambil buku catatannya kembali.

Sebenarnya tidak memerlukan waktu lama. Dia bahkan berniat untuk cepat pulang ketika benda yang dicarinya sudah berhasil ditemukan. Tetapi sesosok siluet manusia yang terlihat mencurigakan, membuatnya penasaran. Sosok itu berjalan menuju taman belakang dengan cara mengendap-endap.

Shikamaru seperti mengenali sosok itu. Walaupun tubuhnya tertutupi sweeter berwarna hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala.

Secara naluriah dia mengikuti kemana sosok itu pergi. Memang sedikit sulit mengingat cepatnya langkah orang itu di ujung sana tadi. Ditambah remangnya lampu koridor saat malam seperti ini.

Shikamaru berdiri dibalik tembok sebelum melangkah keluar menuju taman. Dia takut sosok itu menyadari kehadirannya. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba mengintip. Namun sial. Baru sedetik ia melongok keluar, letupan merah pekat yang cukup kental mengudara layaknya kembang api.

Shikamaru tercengang. Tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri mencegahnya untuk tidak muntah.

Setelah percikan merah itu mereda, tumbanglah seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa. Mata mayat yang melotot itu terarah pada manik kuaci miliknya. Di leher putih gadis itu terdapat luka lebar yang mengucurkan banyak darah. Letupan yang terlihat seperti kembang api ternyata adalah percikan darah manusia.

Dia menatap nanar si korban yang terlihat mengenaskan. Lalu sepasang matanya menghujami si pelaku pembantaian yang saat ini tengah membuka tudung kepalanya seraya berbalik arah.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun dari wajah si pelaku selain tatapan dingin yang sarat akan kekejaman. Sebagian wajahnya terkotori oleh darah sang korban dan hal itu menambah point betapa mengerikannya penampilan orang itu sekarang.

"Kau— sudah kuduga pelakunya adalah kau!" geram Shikamaru. Giginya saling beradu didalam mulut. "Benar-benar manusia yang tidak memiliki hati kau ini. Brengsek!"

Kemarahan Shikamaru menciptakan sebuah seringaian tajam di bibir sang pelaku.

.

.

Keesokan harinya kampus serasa sepi. Biasanya Sakura akan melihat teman-temannya berkumpul ditempat biasa. Dia menghela napasnya. Sepasang emerald indahnya bertubrukan dengan sosok Naruto. Dia berniat menyapa, namun sayang Naruto hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian berlalu acuh.

Aneh.

Tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya dia kenal.

Tapi, yah... Mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru. Bisa jadi kan?

Sakura hampir memasuki kelasnya sebelum suara teriakan histeris mengusik gendang telinganya. Dengan ragu dia menghampiri asal suara bersama mahasiwa lainnya. Tetapi pemandangan mengerikan lagi-lagi tersuguhkan di depan mata.

Sembari menahan mual, Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menjerit dan menangis. Sasuke sedang tidak bersamanya. Dia tidak mungkin menyusahkan orang lain. Dia tidak boleh lemah disaat-saat seperti ini.

Kepala merah mudanya berbalik cepat. Tangannya menutup mulut dan satunya menekan perut mencegahnya gagal mual. Tapi emeraldnya lagi-lagi bertubrukan dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya diam ditempatnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tak lama dia melangkah mundur dan berlari keluar fakultas.

Kejadian ini pastinya juga membuat dia shock.

Karena ini bukanlah pembunuhan yang pertama terjadi di kampus mereka.

.

.

Pulang dari kampus, Sakura menyempatkan diri menjenguk Sasuke seperti rutinitas barunya semenjak sang kekasih sakit. Semalam dia bahkan sampai rela pulang pagi untuk menemani Sasuke tidur dikamarnya. Itachi bilang dia akan lembur di kantor karna ada beberapa pekerjaan penting yang harus diselesaikan.

Sakura tentu saja dengan senang hati menjaga Sasuke meski tanpa diminta. Setelah pulang dari kampus kemarin. Tubuhnya sangat letih, dan tulang-tulangnya seperti sakit semua. Jadi setelah menyuapi Sasuke makan dan minum obat. Sakura ikut terlelap disebelahnya. Sembari mendekap Sasuke tentunya.

Kaki jenjangnya amat riang menapaki lorong lantai 7 tempat apato Sasuke berada. Tetapi dia membelalak tak percaya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Melihat Naruto melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Sasuke yang sedang sakit. Tubuh lemah itu langsung saja terjatuh disertai rintihan serak si empunya suara.

"Sasuke! Ya ampun. Apa-apaan kau Naruto?!" Sakura membentak tepat didepan wajah datar Naruto. Dia membantu Sasuke berdiri kemudian memapahnya kedalam apato. Ketika melewati si pirang, kedua pasang mata itu bertubrukan memancarkan amarahnya masing-masing.

Naruto lekas memalingkan wajahnya disertai geraman kesal. Kakinya berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkan lorong dengan hatinya yang kian panas.

"Bibirmu terluka. Akan ku obati."

Sebelum Sakura melangkah Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Tidak apa. Ini hanya luka kecil."

Gadis itu mendengus tak setuju. Ia tetap bersikukuh mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati luka di sudut bibir kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?"

Sasuke mengangguk sedih. Onyxnya menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Masalah apa? Rumitkah?"

"Mungkin," Sasuke tampak tak yakin.

Rasa-rasanya tubuhnya yang letih jadi bertambah letih.

"Soal apa?"

"Hinata."

Gerakan Sakura yang sedang mencelupkan kapas kedalam botol antiseptik terhenti. Dahinya mengernyit bingung. Sasuke kemudian menjelaskan detailnya.

"Aku dan Hinata adalah sahabat sejak kecil," Sasuke terlihat menerawang. Meski kadang merintih karna merasa nyeri pada lukanya yang sedang diobati Sakura. "Dulu kami sangat akrab sampai..." Dia menghela napas terlebih dahulu. "...sampai dia menyatakan cintanya padaku."

"Kami masih sangat kecil. Usia kamipun dulu baru beranjak tujuh tahun. Tentu saja aku belum mengerti. Karna itu kukatakan juga aku mencintainya,"

"Hinata sangat senang akan jawabanku. Selama kurang lebih dua tahun tetap berjalan seperti itu. Dan akhirnya akupun mengerti arti pernyataan cintanya dulu padaku."

"Aku menanyakannya pada aniki yang saat itu tak sengaja kupergoki sedang menyatakan hal yang sama pada mantan kekasihnya dulu. Semenjak itulah aku mulai menghindari Hinata."

"Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menjaga jarak, dengan begitu seiring waktu kami akan lupa mengenai hal itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura yang menangkap ekspresi kesedihan pada raut kekasihnya.

"Lalu... ketika kami memasuki SMP yang sama. Disaat itulah aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku tahu Naruto menyukai Hinata karna itulah aku mendekatkan mereka berdua. Kupikir Hinata sudah lupa tentang pernyataan cintanya padaku dulu, tapi rupanya... dia masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang."

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk. Buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih karna tangannya dikepal sekuat tenaga.

"Aku menyesal Sakura..." katanya lirih, "Aku sudah menyakiti keduanya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata mencurahkan semuanya di buku harian, dan Naruto telah membacanya. Seharusnya kujelaskan dari dulu. Seharusnya aku menanyakan arti cinta itu terlebih dahulu. Seharusnya... aku tidak menjauhi Hinata dan menghadapinya secara berani. Bukan seperti seorang pengecut yang tak bertanggung jawab."

Sakura memeluk kekasihnya yang tengah rapuh. Mengusap punggungnya lembut seolah ingin menghantarkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi permasalahannya dengan Naruto.

"Kalau Hinata sudah kembali nanti, aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya, agar Naruto dan Hinata bisa melanjutkan hubungannya lagi tanpa beban dariku."

"Ya, kau bisa mengatakannya pada Hinata nanti." Anggukan Sakura dapat dirasakan Sasuke yang sedang berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Terimakasih Sakura." ungkapnya disertai senyuman getir.

.

.

Mobil pick up yang meluncur memasuki daerah hutan mulai berhenti didepan jurang terjal berbatu. Sepasang kaki yang terbalut sepatu kets berwarna merah menuruni kursi pengemudi. Penahan belakang mobil itu dilepaskan. Dan dia lekas menendang sebuah kotak kardus berukuran besar hingga jatuh menghantam tanah. Disaat itulah isinya berhamburan.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum licik melihat tiga orang remaja menyembul lalu berguling dari dalam kotak. Tangan dan kaki mereka terlilit lakban hitam, sama dengan yang menempel dimulut mereka.

Sepasang manik kuaci yang dihiasi lebam kebiruan dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya mendelik. Dia berhasil menjaga kesadarannya dan berusaha meronta dalam ikatan.

Gumaman lemah dari sela bibirnya yang terbungkam kian melebarkan seringai setan di bibir sang pelaku.

Dia melirik kedua temannya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Entah masih hidup atau sudah tiada. Dia tak tahu. Hanya ada noda darah dipakaian dan kepala mereka. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Mmphmpphhtt!" Dia mencoba menjerit, tapi otak jeniusnya sudah menduga kalau hal itu percuma. Dia hanya ingin membangunkan kedua temannya yang ia harapkan semoga saja masih bernapas.

Si pelaku menuruni bagian pengangkut yang sudah kosong. Berjalan santai menghampiri mangsanya. Kakinya lagi-lagi menendang salah seorang pemuda yang memiliki tubuh gempal. Menggelindinginya ke muka jurang dan tanpa perasaan mendorongnya jatuh kebawah sana.

Hal yang sama juga ia lakukan pada sipemilik tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah. Ia menggulingkan tubuh lemah —nyaris sekarat itu ke arah jurang. Setelah dipastikannya tubuh itu jatuh, kini perhatiannya beralih pada pemuda terakhir dengan rambut hitam yang menyerupai buah nanas.

Pemuda itu menangisi kedua kawannya. Matanya yang sayu semakin sembab karna menangis. Dia terlihat pasrah meskipun sorotan kebencian juga kekecewaan ia hujamkan pada sepasang mata yang terlihat dingin tak seperti biasanya.

Inikah sosok asli orang itu?

Seandainya ia menyadarinya lebih cepat. Mungkin teman-temannya tidak akan mati secara mengenaskan.

Ino, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, dan beberapa onggok tubuh lainnya yang ia lihat membusuk didalam jurang.

Hingga sekarang tibalah gilirannya.

Sebelum orang itu menendangnya jatuh, Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke dalam jurang. Aksinya sempat mengagetkan si pelaku, namun tak lama. Karna sesudah itu raut wajahnya kembali memasang tampang datar.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun ketika merasakan adanya sentuhan lembut di puncak kepalanya. Kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat, dia paksa sekuat tenaga untuk terbuka.

Kini sentuhan itu menangkup kedua pipinya. Ditengah meningginya suhu badan saat demam, tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya terasa sangat sejuk.

"Sakura..."

Matanya yang buram seperti melihat objek merah muda. Rambut kekasihnya. Sentuhan lembut dibibirnya membenarkan tebakannya.

"Sakura?"

Suara paraunya membuat Sakura meringis.

"Ssshh... Kenapa terbangun? Tidurlah lagi."

"Haus. Aku haus." Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Mana aniki? Dia bilang cuma sebentar mengambilkanku obat."

"Di dapur. Sepertinya aku melihat dia menyiapkan obat-obatan tadi. Biar kuambilkan ya? Sepertinya dia tadi kerepotan. Sebentar..."

Senyum Sakura terlihat berbayang di mata Sasuke. Pengelihatannya memang belum pulih. Jika memandang ke kejauhan semuanya tampak blur seperti lukisan abstrak.

Ketika tadi membuka mata saja. Sasuke harus mati-matian menajamkan pengelihatannya guna melihat sosok Sakura. Ternyata tifus itu menyusahkan. Hampir setiap malam dia menderita demam tinggi. Terlebih lagi tubuhnya selalu lemas padahal Sasuke sudah banyak beristirahat.

Ck, intinya sakit itu memang merepotkan.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Sakura telah kembali ke kamar Sasuke sembari membawa baki kecil berisi obat-obatan rutin yang harus di minum Sasuke selama sakit dan juga segelas air mineral.

Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk duduk dan menyuapkan obat ke dalam mulutnya. Dia lekas menyodorkan gelas air kearah bibir pucat itu. Sakura tersenyum manis setelahnya, mengusap raut lusuh kekasihnya yang tetap saja menawan.

"Aniki mana? Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suaranya saat sedang tidur." kata Sasuke. Pengelihatannya mulai membaik sekarang.

"Dia sudah istirahat di kamarnya sepertinya sangat kelelahan sekali. Nah, sekarang kau juga istirahatlah lagi. Kau masih belum sembuh benar. Demammu makin tinggi saja sayang."

Telapak tangan dingin itu menekan dahinya menghantarkan sengatan sejuk ditengah suhu tubuhnya yang terbilang panas. Sakura menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya sebelum membiarkannya tidur. Di kecupnya leher panas Sasuke yang tampak berkeringat. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat tubuh ringkih yang sedang menggigil kedinginan.

Sepasang emerald Sakura memandangnya cemas setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Di bantunya sang kekasih untuk berbaring lalu menutupinya dengan selimut yang teronggok dipinggangnya sampai sebatas leher. Sakura mengecupi wajah Sasuke. Dari mulai dahi, turun ke hidung, ke kedua pipinya yang dihiasi rona merah, lalu terakhir bibir pucatnya.

Bertepatan dengan bangkitnya Sakura, bel apato Sasuke berbunyi. Sepasang mata yang telah terpejam itu terbuka lagi. Keningnya yang tertutupi poni mulai mengernyit.

"Siapa yang malam-malam datang kemari?"

Sakura duduk di pinggiran kasurnya lagi.

"Mungkin temannya Itachi-nii. Biar ku lihat dulu. Kau tidurlah... Jangan coba-coba untuk turun dari ranjangmu atau aku akan mengikatmu." ancamnya. Sasuke terkekeh. Mana mungkin dia takut kalau ekspresi wajah Sakura saja selucu itu.

"Cepat pejamkan matamu. Good nite sayang. Cepat sembuh."

Punggung Sakura merunduk untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sasuke. Setelah itu dia buru-buru berlari ke pintu depan untuk menyambut tamu yang kembali menekan bel seolah tidak sabaran.

Seperginya Sakura dari kamarnya. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidur. Efek kantuk yang terkandung dalam obat-obatannya mulai bereaksi rupanya. Lagipula dia memang merasa sangat letih dan lemah.

Aneh sekali. Padahal dia tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun selama sakit. Tipical orang yang terbiasa melakukan banyak kegiatan, ketika tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya tidur sepanjang hari pastilah merasakan dampak besar pada tubuhnya.

Sepertinya pernyataan itu memang benar. Sasuke tengah merasakannya sekarang.

Kantuk di matanya mulai menarik kesadaran Sasuke secara pelan-pelan. Dia baru saja hendak menyebrangi pulau mimpi, sampai suara aneh di luar kamar mengusik waktu istirahatnya. Sasuke kembali terjaga. Suara itu seperti suara benda jatuh. Beratnya nada yang di hasilkan pastilah memiliki ukuran yang besar. Kira-kira benda apa yang bisa menimbulkan suara semacam itu?

"Sakura? Aniki?"

Sasuke berdehem kecil mendengar suara seraknya hanya sebatas bisikan. Lama berdiam diri. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengeceknya. Dia tidak mendengar apapun lagi dan suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi sunyi. Apa tamunya sudah pulang?

Pelan-pelan dia coba untuk menarik napas panjang sebelum mencoba berdiri. Rasanya cukup sulit. Kepalanya yang berdentam-dentam, dan kakinya yang lemas, menyulitkan Sasuke untuk melangkah.

"Ah!"

Baru setengah jalan mencapai pintu kamar dia sudah terjatuh. Menciptakan bunyi debaman kecil karna Sasuke sempat menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

Sasuke berniat untuk bangkit lagi sampai matanya menubruk sesuatu yang mengerikan. Bola mata sewarna langit malam itu melebar dengan bunyi degup jantung yang bertalu-talu keras.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh, dia melihat sosok kakaknya terbujur lemah diatas lantai dengan kepala yang berdarah-darah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan. Kelopak mata kakaknya terpejam erat, menciptakan ketakutan dalam diri Sasuke. Dia takut kakaknya tak akan terbangun lagi. Dia takut napas kakaknya telah menghilang. Dia takut. Sangat takut.

"Aniki! Aniki!"

Sasuke mencoba berteriak. Namun suaranya sumbang dan bergetar. Matanya yang panas mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekali berkedip arakan sungai di pipi mulusnya berderai jatuh.

Dia kelabakan. Mencari pegangan namun hanya ada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka tepat di belakangnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya sendiri dan mengguncang tubuh kakaknya sambil menangis.

"Aniki... bangun aniki. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aniki!"

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar.

"Sakura!" Nama itu terlintas. Sakura tidak terlihat di ruangan ini. Dia takut Sakura juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan kakaknya. Dia bahkan tidak kembali lagi setelah membuka pintu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah tamu itu yang melakukannya? Siapa orang itu? Dan apa tujuannya?

Sepasang obsidian Sasuke menampakan raut takut yang kentara. Matanya mulai mencari-cari sekaligus siaga. Hingga dia melihatnya. Jejak darah seperti tubuh yang diseret mengarah ke balik sofa, asalnya dari ruangan sebelah tepatnya pintu utama.

Deg!

Di balik sofa itu menyembul seonggok telapak tangan yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Mata Sasuke kian panas. Isakannya terdengar pilu.

"Sakura..." lirihnya.

Di tatapnya sosok Itachi dan tangan yang menyembul itu secara bergantian. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia panik. Takut. Cemas.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau di belakangnya telah berdiri seseorang. Sebelum dia menyadarinya. Sosok itu telah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik. Sampai Sasuke tersentak karna telat menyadari adanya bahaya.

"Hhmmpff!"

Sasuke meronta-ronta. Dibandingkan kekuatan orang itu, dirinya saatnya ini lebih lemah. Dia dapat merasakan kalau orang itu tengah menyeringai di balik punggungnya. Matanya yang berair melirik sosok Itachi yang terkapar dan sosok Sakura yang terkapar di belakang sofa sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjerit keras di balik bekapannya. Sesuatu yang tajam dan tipis menusuk tepat urat arteri lehernya. Meninggalkan rasa kebas disekujur tubuh. Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Sasuke mulai terenggut paksa.

Samar-samar hanya ada suara tawa dan sebuah kalimat yang di ucapkan orang itu entah apa. Rasanya terdengar jauh sekali. Hanya degup jantungnya yang dapat terdengar jelas serta desah napas pendeknya yang putus-putus.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

Hayoooo siapa pelakunya? Chap depan akan terungkap kok. Pasti udah ketebak kan? Readers kan pinter-pinter XD~


	4. Chapter 4

Bunyi bel dari arah luar, membuat Itachi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengantarkan obat yang harus diminum rutin sang adik sejak ia dinyatakan sakit.

Kaki jenjang berbalut jeans berwarna hitam gelap itu melangkah cepat menuju pintu utama. Senyum tipisnya yang terkesan dipaksakan menyambut tamu yang tak lain adalah kekasih adik semata wayangnya.

"Oh Sakura rupanya..."

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Sasuke seperti biasa," katanya canggung. Meski sudah terbiasa menyapa calon kakak iparnya tetap saja kikuk, mengingat orang didepannya ini pernah tidak merestui hubungan mereka.

"Tapi ini sudah malam," Itachi melirik jam dinding yang menampilkan pukul sebelas malam. "Apa orangtuamu tidak apa-apa kau keluar rumah selarut ini?"

Sakura merasa seperti tengah diinterogasi.

"Aku sudah izin pada kaasan."

Itachi menatapnya tak percaya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan ekspresi gadis itu sekarang.

Tidak. Lebih tepatnya dari dulu Sakura memang mencurigakan. Karna itulah dia tidak menyukai saat tahu Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu.

Sepasang onyxnya terpaku pada luka di leher Sakura.

"Kau terluka." tunjuk Itachi tapi Sakura menepisnya. Buru-buru ia menyeka darah yang ternyata tidak menimbulkan luka sedikitpun pada kulitnya.

Aneh..

Ini semakin aneh.

Itachi mengamati penampilan Sakura lebih seksama. Rambutnya kusut, wajahnya pucat seperti kelelahan. Memang beberapa kali ia memergoki raut gadis itu tampak letih padahal menurut pengakuan Sasuke, jadwal kuliah Sakura lebih ringan darinya.

Dia melanjutkan pengamatannya lagi. Kali ini pada pakaiannya. Gadis itu memakai kaos hitam polos yang dibalut dengan jaket jeans berwarna biru. Celana jeans abu-abu. Dan sepatu kets berwarna merah.

Tunggu ada yang tidak beres dengan sepatunya. Seperti ada bercak tipis yang tersaruh namun sedikit menempel ditali sepatunya. Selain itu samping kiri dan kanan sepatu Sakura tampak kotor seperti habis melakukan perjalanan ke daerah lembab semacam hutan.

"Itachi-nii kenapa?" Pertanyaan Sakura menyentak lamunannya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... kau tampak berantakan Sakura." Kernyitan di dahi putihnya menyebabkan tawa ringan Sakura mengudara.

"Aku habis menyelesaikan pekerjaan berat tadi."

Itachi mengangguk. Rencananya dia mau kembali ke kamar Sasuke untuk mengantarkan obatnya. Tetapi sesuatu yang tampak ganjil kembali menyita perhatiannya.

"Kau benar tidak terluka Sakura?"

"Hm, tidak."

"Tapi di jaketmu ada banyak sekali bercak darah."

Sakura terdiam. Dia menatap datar Itachi yang tengah memperhatikan noda darah kering di bajunya. Dia berdecak. Sepertinya aksinya kali ini tidak serapi biasanya.

Dasar orang-orang menyebalkan.

"Sakura—aaargh!" Itachi memekik saat tiba-tiba Sakura menyerang dadanya dengan stuntgun. Bibir cherry nya menyeringai, seolah mengejek sorotan kaget Itachi.

"Orang bodoh! Seharusnya kau bersikap masa bodoh saja kalau mau selamat. Lihat? Kau malah harus berakhir ditangan adik iparmu sendiri." Kepalanya menatap miring tubuh Itachi yang terkapar.

Sakura berniat memasuki kamar Sasuke, namun baru sampai di depan pintu kakinya ditahan sesuatu.

Itu Itachi. Orang itu masih bisa bertahan setelah terkena dampak serangan stuntgun miliknya. Bahkan dia masih bisa merangkak menuju kakinya.

"Menyusahkan!" Dia mendesis. Menendang sadis perut Itachi yang merangkak dibawah lantai. "Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu di depan Sasuke, bodoh!" Emeraldnya melirik Sasuke yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Sakura meraih vas bunga diatas meja buffet. Dia menghantamkannya ke kepala Itachi sampai pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri. Darah mulai bercucuran di kepalanya, namun Sakura tidak perduli.

Dia melihat adanya pergerakan kecil pada posisi tidur Sasuke.

Secepat mungkin Sakura menyeret Itachi sedikit menjauhi pintu kamar Sasuke agar kekasih tercintanya tidak melihat jasad mengenaskan kakak semata wayangnya.

Sakura melepaskan jaket jeans miliknya yang ternyata memang benar-benar kotor dihiasi banyak bercak darah di bagian punggung. Sekali lagi dia berdecak. Lalu melirik sinis Itachi. Dia melempar jaket itu di atas sofa dan lekas melangkah memasuki kamar Sasuke, kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya.

Wajah pulas Sasuke membuatnya tersenyum manis seolah aksi pemukulannya terhadap Itachi tidak pernah terjadi. Emeraldnya memandang teduh raut pucat yang sedikit kemerahan karna demam. Rasanya dia seperti melihat boneka porselen mahal yang indah. Kulit Sasuke sangat kontras dengan selimut tebalnya yang berwarna biru gelap. Di tambah rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya. Tanpa sadar Sakura menggerakan tangannya untuk menyibak poni berantakan Sasuke. Mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Sakura juga merapikan surai menawan sang terkasih dan rasanya meski berantakan tetap saja lembut seperti biasanya.

Pandangannya yang semula teduh berubah sendu. Kondisi Sasuke memang selalu lemah pada malam hari dikarenakan demamnya yang tinggi. Sudah beberapa hari juga selama Sasuke sakit dia harus mendekam di kamar untuk istirahat. Untuk orang yang biasa melakukan banyak kegiatan pasti bosan sekali jika harus terkurung di rumah.

"Tenang saja aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari kekangan kakakmu sayang." bisik Sakura. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi bersuhu panas tinggi itu. Dia merunduk untuk mencuri ciuman Sasuke sekilas lalu menatap sepasang kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik yang mulai bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya.

"Uh,"

Bibir tipis Sasuke mengerang. Sakura mengusapi leher berkeringat sang Uchiha sembari memahat senyumnya.

"Nnngh..."

Kali ini leguhan panjang. Dahi seputih susu itu mengerut, di susul kedua tangan yang menyembul dari balik selimut. Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang pasti terasa sangat pusing. Sakura menarik tangan itu dan menahannya di sisi tubuh sang Uchiha. Entah kenapa dia malah ingin menerkam sosok menggemaskan ini ketika sedang tidak berdaya.

Tapi niat itu terputus, dan Sakura hanya mencium bibir yang bergetar itu sekali lagi. Setelahnya dia menangkup wajah itu berusaha menyalurkan sedikit kesejukan dari telapak tangannya yang dingin.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membuka matanya. Semua yang terpantul di matanya serasa tampak berbayang dan juga bergoyang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing saja.

"Sakura..." bisik Sasuke. Ketika merasakan adanya objek berwarna merah muda didepan matanya. Tak lama sebuah kecupan yang dia hafal menyentuh bibirnya.

"Sakura?"

"Ssshh... Kenapa terbangun? Tidurlah lagi."

"Haus. Aku haus," Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Mana aniki? Dia bilang cuma sebentar mengambilkanku obat."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Dia memang sempat melihat obat-obatan Sasuke diatas nampan beserta segelas air mineral. Mungkin Itachi berniat memberikan itu sebelum membukakannya pintu. Dia menyeringai samar.

"Di dapur. Sepertinya aku melihat dia menyiapkan obat-obatan tadi. Biar kuambilkan ya? Sepertinya dia tadi kerepotan. Sebentar..."

Karna kesadarannya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk. Sakura meninggalkan kamarnya untuk mengambil obat-obatan yang di tinggalkan Itachi di dekat dapur. Sebelum meraihnya, dia melirik sosok Itachi yang tergeletak bersimbah darah lalu melangkahinya acuh. Ekspresi Sakura terkesan datar ketika diluar kamar, namun saat mulai melangkahkan kakinya di zona kekasihnya dia memasang wajah ceria seperti biasanya.

"Aniki mana? Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suaranya saat sedang tidur."

Sakura terdiam. Dia meletakan kembali sisa air dalam gelas pada nampan diatas nakas setelah membantu Sasuke meminum obatnya tadi.

"Dia sudah istirahat di kamarnya sepertinya kelelahan. Nah, sekarang kau juga istirahatlah lagi. Kau masih belum sembuh benar. Demammu makin tinggi saja sayang."

Telapak tangan dingin Sakura menyentuh dahi Sasuke. Suhu tubuhnya benar-benar tinggi. Dia memeluk kekasihnya. Menciumi leher. Kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Sasuke cepat sembuh dari sakitnya. Karna jujur saja Sakura tidak akan tega melihatnya menderita terus-terusan seperti ini.

Sehabis membaringkan Sasuke dan menyelimutinya, Sakura menciumi wajah tampan Sasuke. Memanja sang terkasih yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kecil melihat peragainya.

Bertepatan dengan bangkitnya Sakura, bel apato Sasuke berbunyi. Dia mengernyit heran. Ada tamu malam-malam begini? Kira-kira siapa?

"Siapa yang malam-malam datang kemari?"

Sakura mengedikan bahunya dan duduk kembali di pinggiran kasur Sasuke. Bisa gawat kalau kekasihnya ikut bangun untuk menyambut tamu. Dia pasti shock melihat tubuh kakaknya diluar kamar.

"Mungkin temannya Itachi-nii. Biar ku lihat dulu. Kau tidurlah... Jangan coba-coba untuk turun dari ranjangmu atau aku akan mengikatmu."

Sakura melotot, dan dia melihat Sasuke hanya tertawa seolah perkataannya adalah lelucon.

"Cepat pejamkan matamu. Good nite sayang. Cepat sembuh."

Punggung Sakura merunduk untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sasuke. Setelah itu dia buru-buru berlari ke pintu depan untuk menyambut tamu yang kembali menekan bel seolah tidak sabaran.

Tepat didepan pintu utama. Sakura melihat punggung lebar berbalut sweeter warna hitam. Surai pirangnya yang melambai tertiup angin semakin terlihat berantakan.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak melihatnya. Kira-kira apa keperluan pemuda itu sampai harus berkunjung selarut ini ke rumah Sasuke?

"Naruto? Ada apa malam-malam kesini?" tanya Sakura. Sosok yang tak lain adalah Naruto membalikan tubuhnya spontan. Dia sepertinya sangat kaget.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Well seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke." ucapnya mantap. Sakura gelagapan.

"Sasuke sudah tidur." Sakura beralasan. Naruto rupanya tetap bersikukuh untuk bertemu sang sahabat.

"Ini penting. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Naruto menerobos masuk secara paksa. Dia tidak perduli dengan ocehan Sakura, dan dia juga tidak perduli dengan omelan Itachi nanti. Tapi baru saja dia berada didepan pintu menuju ruang tengah. Mata safirnya membulat. Dia jadi melupakan niatnya untuk bertemu Sasuke saat menemukan tubuh terkapar Itachi.

"Astaga! Itachi-nii!" pekik Naruto shock. Jantungnya seperti hampir melompat keluar. Dia terpekur sejenak. Lalu secepatnya berbalik dan menjumpai senyum iblis Sakura. "Kau! Apa yang—" Safirnya kian melebar. Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan kau—"

Berat rasanya jika menerima suatu kenyataan yang pahit menampar jiwanya. Naruto menatap tawa mengerikan Sakura dengan raut horor.

"Bodoh!" desisnya, "Kau memang bodoh, Naruto. Kalian semua bodoh."

Dia menatap tak percaya. Hingga mata birunya terperangah mengingat masih ada satu nyawa lain di rumah ini.

"Sasuke!"

Kakinya gemetaran. Nama itu terucap berkali-kali. Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan berniat menghiraukan keberadaan Sakura yang sekarang tak lagi terdengar tawanya.

Naruto lengah.

Dia memekik keras saat merasakan kepalanya dipukul sesuatu. Pandangannya yang kabur menatap nanar sosok Sakura yang menjulang sembari menggenggam pajangan kayu diatas almari pendek.

Napas Naruto putus-putus. Telapak tangan berkulit tan itu mengusap cairan lengket yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Warna merah pekat memenuhi lensa matanya.

"Kau—kenapa..."

"Itu balasan karna kau sudah melukai Sasukeku."

Kesadarannya menghilang. Dan Sakura lekas menyeret tubuh Naruto ke belakang sofa. Sementara itu Sakura nampak mengedarkan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah datar. Kepribadiannya yang ini bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian sehari-harinya di kampus.

Seolah dirinya yang lama tengah bermetamorfosis seratus delapanpuluh derajat menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Psikopat tepatnya.

—Atau inikah Sakura yang sebenarnya?

Dia melangkahi tubuh Itachi sekali lagi menuju dapur bagian belakang. Matanya mencari-cari suatu benda untuk menyembunyikan korbannya.

Voila! Sakura menemukannya. Ada beberapa kotak kardus yang dilipat dibawah lemari dapur. Ukurannya cukup besar. Sepertinya muat untuk menyembunyikan satu tubuh.

Sakura membuka setiap laci lain yang ada. Kali ini dia menemukan gulungan lakban hitam. Digunakannya benda itu untuk membentuk kotak seperti bentuk semulanya.

"Ah!"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Di kejauhan dia mendengar suara pekikan seseorang. Itu Sasukenya! Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik keluar.

"Aniki! Aniki!"

Seringai Sakura tak mampu disembunyikan lagi. Dia sudah ketahuan. Apa boleh buat. Pelan-pelan dia berjalan tanpa suara. Menghampiri dimana tas slempangnya berada dan menarik sebuah tabung kecil dengan jarum suntik dibagian atasnya.

Dia melihat kekasih tercintanya panik. Memanggil namanya dan kakak bodohnya secara bergantian. Sakura berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang. Mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke. Bagaimana si raven menjerit. Menangis. Memanggil namanya. Lalu terisak pilu.

Adegan itu layaknya sebuah film. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke serapuh ini. Ekspresi Sakura tetap datar dan tenang. Tidak ada emosi apapun yang tersirat. Bahkan degup jantungnya terkesan normal, seolah hal itu tidak membebaninya sama sekali.

Tangan kirinya terjulur cepat, secepat kedipan matanya. Membekap mulut Sasuke dan merasakan pemberontakannya yang lemah. Dia menyeringai. Giginya menarik penutup jarum suntik itu lalu menancapkan ujungnya tanpa segan ke arah leher Sasuke.

Seluruh isi cairan itu berpindah kedalam tubuh Sasuke. Menyisakan gerakan pelan yang tidak berarti karna pengaruh obat bius itu mulai bereaksi.

Sakura meletakan Sasuke yang pingsan secara hati-hati dilantai. Dia mengusap wajah terlelap itu dengan mata yang teduh namun memiliki banyak ambisi. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa.

"Anak nakal. Kusuruh tidur malah membangkang. Apa yang kukatakan tadi tentang turun dari ranjangmu, hm?"

Napas putus-putus Sasuke mulai stabil. Sasuke sudah pingsan sepenuhnya. Sakura mengecup bibirnya agak lama. Melumatnya sampai puas dan kembali berbisik.

"Sleep tight." Bibirnya kembali mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. "Lalu apa yang harus kupakaikan untukmu? Hm, rantai? Atau..." Seringaian licik tercetak jelas di bibir cherrynya. "Yah, apapun itu yang penting bisa menahanmu agar selalu di sisiku, Sasuke sayang. —Ooops aku lupa. Kau kan memang milikku dan selamanya akan tetap begitu."

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ulang Tahun Berdarah Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : Gore, AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

Sepasang kaki berbalut celana piyama biru gelap terus berlari. Menapaki lorong-lorong panjang nan gelap tanpa sedikitpun cahaya dari luar. Meski begitu matanya seolah bisa membedakan yang mana jalan, yang mana dinding, dan yang mana lorong. Seolah pengelihatannya sudah cukup beradaptasi ditengah kegelapan seperti ini.

Dia berhenti di depan jalur bercabang. Tiga arah berbeda yang entah mana jalan menuju keluar. Semua terlihat gelap. Tidak berujung. Atau lebih rumit berkelok-kelok seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Ini melelahkan!

Seakan-akan lorong-lorong ini tak ada habisnya. Apa tempat ini jangan-jangan menyerupai sebuah labirin? Kalau begitu sia-sia saja dia berlari.

Ctek!

Sebuah kerikil kecil terpantul di dinding lorong nomor dua, tepatnya jalur paling tengah diantara tiga pilihan. Niat hati ingin mengabaikannya, namun suara serupa terdengar lagi seolah takdir menyuruhnya melewati lorong itu.

Dengan bermodalkan keyakinan serta anggukan mantap. Dia melangkah cepat memasuki jalur nomor dua. Terus berjalan tanpa henti. Hingga setitik cahaya dikejauhan memberinya sebuah pengharapan serta rasa syukur yang tak ternilai harganya. Dia tersenyum. Memacu langkahnya dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Sasuke..."

Suara lirih itu menyentaknya. Beberapa langkah lagi dia akan mencapai pintu keluar tapi hatinya tak ingin mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"Sasuke..."

Dia berbalik. Berjalan memunggungi cahaya, memutar arah kembali ke dalam kegelapan.

"Aniki? Aniki!" pekiknya. Matanya sibuk mencari kesembarang arah. Dia terus memacu langkahnya semakin masuk lagi ke dalam.

"Sasuke... To..long.."

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti. Dia melihat Itachi tengah berusaha merangkak di depan jalan bercabang tiga itu. Dimana Sasuke sempat berdiri mematung karna kebingungan memilih jalan yang mana.

"Aniki, kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya lirih. Suaranya mendadak gemetar. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tangannya terangkat hendak meraih tangan Itachi yang terjulur kearahnya.

"Tolong aku, Sasuke. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sasuke tercekat. Kakaknya menangis? Dan dia juga terluka dibagian kepala. Hatinya bergemuruh pilu. Sejak kecil Sasuke tidak pernah melihat kakaknya yang terpuruk seperti ini. Bahkan ketika kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dunia, dia tidak menangis. Itachi justru berusaha menenangkan dan menghiburnya yang tidak henti-hentinya meratap.

"Sasuke kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak ingin menolongku?" tanya Itachi sendu. Matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan. Buru-buru Sasuke menggeleng, bermaksud membantah pemikiran bodoh kakaknya. Dia menggenggam tangan Itachi yang sempat terjulur kearahnya.

"Baka! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menarik Sasuke kemudian mendekapnya. Menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan airmata yang bercucuran. Sasuke tertegun. Kenapa mendadak hatinya perih. Kenapa dia merasa akan berpisah jauh dengan sang kakak.

Gelengan kuat dia berikan. Secepat mungkin dia membalas pelukan Itachi dan mendekapnya semakin erat. Bertepatan dengan momen tersebut, sepasang tangan menarik leher Sasuke agar menjauh dari Itachi, sementara kakaknya sendiri ditarik oleh beberapa pasang tangan pucat dari belakangnya.

"Sasuke..." Itachi berkata seolah dia tidak rela berpisah. Aliran anak sungai di pipinya kian deras. "Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku." Tubuhnya terseret kuat menuju kegelapan.

Sasuke menjerit-jerit tidak terima. Dia meronta sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan sepasang tangan yang terus menariknya menjauh dari Itachi.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku, sialan!" makinya serak, "Aniki! Anikiii...!"

Dia melihat Itachi masih mengulurkan tangannya. Seolah sang kakak ingin meraihnya. Lamat-lamat kegelapan mulai menelan seluruh tubuh Itachi. Hanya tangannya yang tersisa, dan itupun perlahan mulai menghilang. Terhisap kedalam kegelapan sepenuhnya.

Sasuke menangis kencang. Meraung-raung. Merutuki kelemahannya serta menyumpah serapahi si pemilik tangan kurang ajar yang berniat memisahkannya dengan keluarga satu-satunya yang dimiliki.

Splash!

Tetesan air berjatuhan membasahi keningnya. Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman. Kelopak mata yang terpejam itu perlahan membuka. Sorotan cahaya terang diatas sana membuatnya menyipitkan mata.

Dia mengerling, melirik kesetiap sudut ruangan dengan jantung yang masih berdegup cepat. Tetesan air dingin lagi-lagi menimpa wajahnya, kali ini pipi kirinya yang basah. Kepala Sasuke mendongak pelan-pelan. Dia bahkan sempat meringis merasakan lehernya yang pegal serta persendiannya yang tiba-tiba mendadak kaku.

Beberapa meter diatas kepalanya terdapat sebuah pipa panjang yang sepertinya sudah bocor. Air yang mengalir didalamnya terus menetes-netes di kepala Sasuke.

Pandangannya lagi-lagi berbayang saat tanpa sengaja Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Dia terpejam sebentar lalu membuka mata dan merasakan pusing itu masih ada. Piyama yang dipakainya basah akan keringat tanda suhu tubuhnya juga masih panas.

"Mmm—mmm."

Suara tak asing itu berasal dari samping kiri Sasuke. Baru saja dia menengok, kepalanya serasa kembali berputar. Dia menunduk, mengatur napas dan meredakan sedikit nyeri di kepalanya lalu mendongak lagi. Kali ini Sasuke tak mampu menahan keterkejutan dalam dirinya. Mata onyxnya yang hitam melebar sempurna.

Bagaimana mungkin orang itu berada disini. Dihadapannya. Penampilannya yang biasa rapi dan necis, mendadak berantakan dengan luka lebam hampir di sekujur tubuh. Rambut perak lurusnya acak-acakan dipenuhi bercak darah kering berwarna kehitaman.

Dia... terikat? Disalah satu pilar dengan leher yang terlilit tali tambang besar bertekstur kasar. Sepasang mata violetnya tampak sayu dan sembab. Orang itu menangis entah sejak kapan. Dan Sasuke yakin kalau pria dihadapannya ini adalah Suigetsu.

Benar. Dia Suigetsu. Tapi... bagaimana bisa?

Belum hilang rasa terkejut dan shocknya. Sasuke mendengar suara lain lagi diruangan itu. Kali ini suaranya lebih serak dan berat. Orang itu mengerang panjang seperti menahan sakit. Kepala Sasuke memutar cepat, mencari objek yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

Lagi-lagi dia shock bukan main. Itu sosok Naruto. Lalu disebelahnya juga ada Itachi. Ini... bagaimana... bagaimana...

Deru napasnya terkesan pendek dan memburu. Onyx Sasuke menjelajahi penampilan kedua orang itu. Naruto dan Itachi hampir memiliki nasib yang sama. Pakaian mereka masih sedikit lebih baik dari Suigetsu. Hanya tampak lusuh bekas terseret-seret diatas lantai. Kepala mereka berdarah. Dan darahnya sudah mulai mengering. Tubuh mereka juga terikat tali tambang. Tapi berbeda dengan Suigetsu. Leher mereka tidak terlilit apapun selain tali yang mengikat tubuh mereka menyatu dengan pilar.

"Mmmppff! Emmmfff! (Aniki! Naruto!)"

Satu lagi kenyataan yang baru dia sadari. Posisinya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan tiga orang disana. Sasuke memang tidak terikat disebuah pilar melainkan kursi. Dia juga baru sadar kalau mulutnya terbekap sesuatu.

Bolehkah sekarang dia ikut panik seperti Suigetsu atau Naruto?

Sasuke berpaling menatap Itachi yang telah sadar sepenuhnya dari pingsan. Kakaknya hanya diam. Mengerutkan kening ketika melihat keadaannya, keadaan Sasuke, dan dua orang lainnya. Dia terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun diurungkannya niat itu karna dia rasa hal itu percuma.

Selama beberapa menit terdiam dan meronta-ronta tanpa hasil. Keempat pasang mata itu mengalihkan perhatian kesatu titik di sudut ruangan bertangga kayu tua berdebu. Dimana pintu hitam kecoklatan usang berada dan tengah membuka. Menampilkan satu sosok yang tak asing, namun sanggup melebarkan mata keempat tawanan itu.

Berbeda dengan Itachi dan Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. Suigetsu yang memasang raut ketakutan. Sasuke malah merasa kalau ini adalah mimpi. Dia sangat tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya. Nuraninya seakan berteriak. Menyanggah kenyataan yang ada. Disertai gelengan kuat namun perlahan melemah.

Di ujung tangga sana. Sakura berdiri angkuh. Tatapannya dingin. Ekspresinya terkesan datar. Ditangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah gergaji mesin, sementara tangan kirinya memegang kantung sampah, entah berisi apa. Tapi dari bentuknya yang menggembung bisa dipastikan isinya pasti besar. Tap—tapi apakah yang menetes itu darah?

Tenggorokan Sasuke mendadak kering. Tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara meski hanya sekedar gumaman. Dia terlalu terpukul dengan kenyataan dihadapannya. Dan dia terlalu shock mengetahui kalau Sakura adalah dalang penculikan mereka.

Apakah ini bagian dari lelucon Sakura? Apakah ini termasuk keusilan teman-temannya? Dan apakah kakaknya juga ikut terlibat untuk mengerjainya? Tapi bagaimana dengan Suigetsu? Lelaki itu membencinya tidak mungkin memberinya lelucon konyol seperti ini. Lagipula luka-luka mereka cukup nyata.

Dan—dan oh! Sasuke ingat sebelumnya dia tidak ada disini. Dia ada di apato bersama Itachi. Lalu Sakura datang. Memberinya obat. Menyuruhnya tidur. Tak lama ada tamu. Dan setelah itu tidak pernah kembali. Bunyi keras seperti benda yang terjatuh. Sasuke yang mendapati tubuh terkapar Itachi. Darah. Tangan yang tersembunyi di balik sofa. Lalu—lalu... Ya ya Sasuke ingat semuanya. Disaat dia tengah terpuruk meratapi nasib kakak dan kekasihnya, seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang kemudian benda menyengat di lehernya membuat dia ping—

"Kenapa kau melamun sayang?" bisikan lembut ditelinganya membuat Sasuke tersentak. Lehernya bergidik merasakan napas hangat Sakura menerpa kulitnya. Disusul sentuhan halus tangan sang terkasih yang mengelap butir-butir keringat di leher dan dahi Sasuke.

"Kau masih demam tapi tidak setinggi malam tadi. Apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

Jari telunjuk Sakura menarik dagu Sasuke agar menatap matanya. Seketika kening Sasuke mengernyit seperti tengah kesakitan. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu menyebabkan kepalanya pening.

"Huff~ sepertinya kau memang belum sembuh benar. Kau harus banyak istirahat sayang," Usapan lembut Sakura menyisir helaian rambut Sasuke. "Tapi tenang saja..." Senyum tipis Sakura berubah layaknya seringai. "Kita akan segera berlibur setelah aku membereskan para pengganggu ini."

Sakura mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke dan lekas menegapkan tubuhnya. Dia meraih gergaji mesin yang teronggok dibawah lantai berdebu dekat kaki kursi. Sementara plastik hitam besar yang dibawanya sudah diletakan dekat pilar dimana Suigetsu terikat. Entah sejak kapan Sakura meletakannya disitu. Sasuke terlalu hanyut di dalam lamunannya.

Masih dengan pandangan yang tidak mengerti. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan pergerakan Sakura yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Lebih tepatnya memandangi sosok Naruto dan Itachi.

Jari-jari lentik Sakura mulai mengotak-atik gergaji mesin ditangannya. Disaat itulah perasaan cemas dan tidak tenang menguasai ketakutan Sasuke. Entah kenapa senandung kecil Sakura yang diiringi dengan tawa samar itu terdengar mengerikan.

Dengan sekali tarikan kuat, mesinpun menyala. Bunyi yang menderu-deru mendominasi kesunyian ruang —entah dimana mereka berada. Yang pasti tempat itu seperti ruang bawah tanah yang telah lama tak terpakai.

Bibir sewarna cherry itu berseringai kejam. Satu demi satu langkah ditapakinya tanpa gentar. Seolah dia sengaja mempermainkan suasana hati sang korban serta menikmati setiap inci ketakutan yang tersirat pada raut mangsanya.

"Hahaha sebaiknya ku mulai dari yang mana dulu ya?" Celotehnya, jarinya menunjuk kearah Naruto, Itachi, dan Suigetsu secara bergantian. "Eenie meenie miney mo! Yang mana saja tak masalah. Merekapun juga tidak akan ada yang selamat. Hahaha!"

Perkataan Sakura membelalakan empat pasang mata di ruangan itu. Naruto yang posisinya lebih dekat dengan Sakura mulai merasakan adanya firasat buruk. Terlebih tatapan sadis yang seolah mencincang-cincang tubuhnya membuat dia membeku, menempel di lantai hingga menggigil ketakutan.

"Mati. Kalian semua harus mati." desis Sakura penuh penekanan. Naruto mulai menggumam dibalik plester mulutnya. Dia meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. Perasaannya tak menentu. Dia panik. Sangat panik.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tahu ya, Naruto? Kau akan kujadikan yang pertama. Setelah itu giliran Itachi-nii. Dan untuk kau Suigetsu!" tunjuk Sakura. Matanya melotot tajam. Jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat diwajahnya yang mengenaskan. "Kau yang terakhir. Aku terbiasa menyisakan sampah untuk aksi penutup. Lagipula kau terlalu membosankan untuk kusiksa, Suigetsu."

Meski dibilang yang terakhir tetap saja siapapun akan takut jika mendengar bahwa dirinya akan dibunuh dengan cara sadis. Suigetsu memang sudah menangis sejak tadi, bahkan selama dia dikurung dan disiksa ditempat ini dia selalu menangis ketakutan. Pasalnya gadis musim semi itu tidak seindah namanya. Perbuatannya sangat keji dan mengerikan. Dia seperti pengidap kelainan jiwa. Apa namanya... ah psikopat. Sakura psikopat. Gadis itu sangat suka menyiksa dan mendengar jeritan pilu korbannya sebelum merenggang nyawa.

Disisi lain Naruto kian menjerit semakin keras. Kakinya menendang-nendang kesembarang arah. Mata blue safirnya yang biasanya terlihat hangat kini meredup dengan banyaknya airmata. Beberapa langkah lagi Sakura akan mendekat. Menyabetkan ujung besi tajam gergaji mesin yang terus bergerak-gerak dihadapannya. Seolah gadis itu sengaja menggodanya sebelum benar-benar memutuskan salah satu anggota tubuhnya.

Gergaji besi itu bergerak didepan mata biru Naruto yang berair, sampai suara jeritan tertahan Sasuke berhasil membalikan punggung Sakura untuk menatapnya balik. Kilau permata obsidian favoritnya telah berkabut. Tergenangi oleh airmata yang menurun deras di kedua pipinya. Sakura membeku. Dia melempar gergaji mesin ditangannya kesembarang arah. Nyaris saja lemparan itu mengenai kepala Naruto, sementara benda itu masih bergerak sebelum berhenti karna menabrak lantai.

"Ada apa Sasu sayang? Kau keberatan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Lalu kau mau siapa yang kuhabisi terlebih dulu? Suigetsu? Atau... kakakmu? Yang mana sayang?"

Sasuke kembali menggeleng. Dia melirik Itachi yang terkulai lemah karna darah masih setia mengalir dari luka kepalanya. Tidak seperti Suigetsu dan Naruto yang sibuk meronta, Itachi justru terlihat pasrah dan diam saja.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Dan dia lekas tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Begitu? Kau ingin aku meringankan penderitaan kakakmu dahulu? Kau ingin aku membunuhnya lebih dulu kan? Baiklah—"

"Emmppppp!" Sasuke menjerit kuat-kuat saat Sakura berniat mendekati Itachi untuk membunuhnya. Kepala merah muda itu berbalik lagi. Dia mengernyit kebingungan lalu duduk dipangkuan Sasuke untuk membelai surai menawan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau apa sih sayang? Katakan dengan jelas!" rajuknya manja. Pipi putih berkulit porselen itu menggembung kesal. Manik jade miliknya memperhatikan wajah sembab Sasuke kemudian menepuk dahinya seraya tercengir geli.

"Oh ya ampun. Maafkan aku sayang. Aku lupa melepasnya." Jari kurus Sakura bergerak cepat menyentuh ujung plester hitam disekitar pipi Sasuke. Ditariknya pelan-pelan benda lengket itu hingga terlepas sepenuhnya.

"Jadi... kau mau bicara apa Sasukeku sayang?"

Sakura..." Suara Sasuke menyerupai bisikan. Kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering sampai suaranya menjadi sengau.

"Hm?" Sakura menanti penjelasan Sasuke sembari mengusap-usap pipi sang Uchiha.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan membunuh siapapun. Mereka tidak bersalah lepaskanlah mereka. Aku mohon Sakura."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura mengusap airmata yang baru saja jatuh di pipi Sasuke. Tatapannya masih sedingin yang tadi.

"Tentu saja karna mereka sudah menyakitimu. Suigetsu, si manusia sampah itu. Kau lihat dia? Dia sudah berusaha mencelakaimu dia bahkan sudah pernah menyakitimu sayang. Dia juga yang menyuruh para preman untuk menculikmu waktu itu agar dia bisa menganiaya dirimu, membalaskan dendam tak pentingnya, dan aku tidak suka itu! Kesalahannya banyak. Sangat banyak. Seperti menerormu, menguntitmu. Orang tak berguna ini juga pernah menguntitku, berusaha mencelakaiku saat dikampus, lalu mengendap-endap dipekarangan rumahku entah apa maksudnya."

Sakura berseringai.

"Tapi sayangnya aku mengetahui semua rencananya. Dan dia termasuk beruntung sudah kubiarkan selamat sampai sekarang."

"Meskipun begitu kau tidak berhak menghakiminya. Kau tidak berhak mengambil nyawa orang lain. Kau bukan tuhan!" jerit Sasuke.

"Memang. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang mudah dendam sayangku. Aku bukan tuhan yang terbiasa mengampuni sebejat apapun dosa yang dilakukan manusia. Karna itulah aku memakai kedua tanganku sendiri untuk menghukum."

Wajah santai tanpa dosa itu tersenyum lugu.

"Lalu kau Naruto!" tunjuk Sakura sampai si empunya nama tersentak dengan napas yang putus-putus. Wajah si gadis berubah geram. "Aku tidak bisa mengampunimu yang sudah melukai, Sasukeku!" ujarnya angkuh. Tangannya mengusap wajah Sasuke lalu mencium buas bibirnya.

Jujur saja jika di situasi biasa mungkin Sasuke akan balik melumat bibir Sakura. Tapi di keadaan mencekam seperti ini, Sasuke tidak memiliki keinginan untuk disentuh kekasihnya. Selain karna gadis itu melakukannya didepan orang lain juga kakaknya, dia juga tidak menikmatinya. Ciuman kasar penuh napsu dan ambisi. Sentuhan ini tidak seperti Sakuranya yang biasa. Perasaan menyenangkan yang bergemuruh disetiap debar jantungnya perlahan memudar. Terganti dengan kekecewaan dan juga rasa sakit yang dalam.

Kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram rahang dan tengkuk Sasuke mengendur ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Sakura menatap lekat sepasang onyx memukau yang sekarang tengah tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu sayang? Cup cup cup aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak akan mungkin sanggup." bisiknya sembari mendekap kepala Sasuke didadanya.

"Hentikan Sakura... Aku mohon hentikan... Lepaskan mereka kau hanya menginginkanku kan?"

"Benar. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menunjukan topeng asliku pada mereka. Bukankah tidak baik meninggalkan saksi? Ah lagipula sebaiknya mereka memang menyusul yang lainnya secepat mungkin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Menyusul Ino, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan... ah aku lupa siapa saja. Yang pasti mereka semua sudah menunggu di alam sana. Tidak baik kan membuat orang-orang menunggu? Mereka bisa kecewa nantinya."

Inikah yang dinamakan kenyataan? Kenapa sangat menyakitkan. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke tidak mampu mempercayai pendengarannya. Paru-parunya seolah berhenti memproduksi udara. Dan dia sendiripun hampir lupa caranya bernapas.

Onyx kelamnya kembali berair. Meski Sakura menghapusnya ribuan kali, gadis itu tidak akan mampu mengikis lara yang tersayat dalam di relung hati Sasuke. Kenapa gadis yang dibelanya selama bertahun-tahun. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Gadis yang membuatnya membangkang pada Itachi. Melakukan tindakan yang tidak berhati seperti ini? Kenapa Sakura menyakiti perasaannya dengan membunuh kawan-kawan baik mereka. Kenapa Sakura mengecewakannya. Dan kenapa dia tidak mendengar perkataan Itachi?

Sasuke baru merasakan yang dinamakan 'menyesal' baru kali ini, selama dia hidup, dia merasa menyesal sedalam ini.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Dia menangis tanpa suara, berniat mengikis sedikit saja perih di hatinya. Diam-diam dia melirik sang kakak yang sama terkejutnya dengan Sasuke sekarang. Mungkin Naruto dan Suigetsupun sama. Dia tidak memperhatikannya selain wajah Itachi. Entah bagaimana meminta maaf pada sang kakak. Sasuke pasti sudah mengecewakan kepercayaannya.

"Kau menangis? Atau kau merasa senang karna aku menyingkirkan mereka—"

"Kau gila! Kau gila Sakura! Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini? Apa kesalahan mereka? Apa yang telah diperbuat mereka? Apa Sakura? APA?!" jerit Sasuke pilu. "Kenapa aku bisa mempercayai gadis kejam sepertimu. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-kata kakakku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau rasa simpatimu selama ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka!"

"Ssstt..."

"Aku— ya tuhan... apa salahku?" Intonasi ucapan Sasuke melirih. Penekanan kata disetiap kalimat yang awalnya meninggi kini melemah seiring dengan isakannya yang menyayat.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan kekalutan Sasuke. Bukannya menyesal dia malah tersenyum sembari menciumi wajah lembab Sasuke yang dihiasi airmata.

"Aku akan menceritakannya tapi kau harus tenang. Ingat kan kau masih belum sembuh benar." Kedua ibu jari Sakura mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke. Kali ini tak seperti yang biasanya, Sasuke merasa enggan disentuh dengan tangan yang banyak berlumuran darah seperti tangan Sakura.

Dengan tenangnya Sakura mulai bercerita walau sesekali harus membungkam isakan Sasuke dengan bibir dan tangannya.

...

Dimulai dengan Ino. Saat itu Sakura belum memiliki rencana untuk membunuhnya. Hanya saja saat itu Ino memergoki Sakura tengah membunuh dosen kampusnya yang bernama Haku. Bukan tanpa alasan. Haku sering menggoda Sasuke dengan berpakaian minim dan sering memberi banyak alasan ketika hendak meminta bantuan sang Uchiha.

Sakura merasa bahwa posisi keberadaan Haku bisa mengancam kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika SMA, yaitu melenyapkan para pengganggu.

Naasnya kejadian itu disaksikan oleh Ino. Awalnya Ino tidak curiga mendapati Sakura masih berada diruang praktek, namun ketika melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis itu. Tanpa sadar Ino menjerit histeris. Gadis pirang itu berlari ditengah koridor meski Sakura memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Karna kesal. Terlintaslah sebuah rencana cadangan. Diam-diam Sakura mengambil gunting pemotong rumput dari ruang janitor yang kebetulan berada dilorong yang dilewati Ino. Sakura menggeram marah, lalu mempercepat kakinya yang lebih unggul karna tidak memakai sepatu berhak tinggi seperti Ino. Dan lekas menggunting urat syaraf kakinya.

Ino pun roboh, namun bibirnya masih berteriak meminta pertolongan. Disaat itulah Sakura membungkam bibirnya, menarik Ino ke ruang kosong dan menyuntikannya obat bius. Setelah itu Sakura memotong urat nadi Ino berkali-kali dan membuat seolah-olah Ino gantung diri. Dia lupa satu hal tentang luka di kaki Ino dan juga luka di dahinya karna terbentur. Meski begitu pihak kepolisian tidak mampu mengungkap kejahatannya.

Sakura hanya membiarkan jasad Ino yang menjadi tontonan keesokan paginya. Setelah dipikir-pikir dia juga memang sudah jenuh pada sahabat pirangnya itu yang selalu menempel pada Sasukenya. Sementara jasad Haku sendiri dibuangnya ke jurang.

.

Pembunuhan kedua. Neji. Saat itu Sakura tidak sengaja memergoki Neji yang mencuri ciuman Sasuke di parkiran. Setelah sebelumnya melihat aksi nekat Karin yang menggoda kekasihnya. Sehabis melumpuhkan gadis merah centil itu. Dia dihadapkan oleh satu lagi kenyataan menggelikan.

Seorang pria mencium bibir kekasihnya. Memang ada desas-desus yang mengatakan, sebelum Neji berpacaran dengan Tenten, dulunya Neji terobsesi pada Sasuke. Bahkan sejak mereka masih di bangku SMA.

Sakura pikir itu hanya gosip belaka, tapi ternyata memang benar adanya. Rasa letih sehabis membunuh Karin, Sakura terpaksa mengikuti amarah dirinya yang meluap-luap. Dengan penuh keyakinan dia mendekati Neji yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempat parkir. Mengeluarkan stuntgun miliknya lalu melumpuhkan laki-laki berambut panjang itu dengan menyerang jantungnya.

Neji masih hidup saat itu. Sebelum Sakura memutilasi tubuhnya dengan gergaji mesin yang ada diruang alat-alat perkebunan. Dia membiarkan Neji terbangun terlebih dulu, kemudian melaksanakan eksekusi. Sakura seperti orang kesetanan. Dia memotong kedua kaki Neji tanpa menghiraukan teriakannya karna lelaki itu tidak lagi bisa berbicara karna lidahnya sudah dipotong terlebih dahulu. Sakura juga memotong kedua tangannya. Membelah perutnya. Dan terakhir memenggal kepala yang sudah kehilangan napas.

Setelahnya Sakura menggantung potongan-potongan tubuh itu layaknya hiasan natal. Mengguyur semua sidik jarinya yang menempel dengan air dan mencuci alat kejahatan dan meletakkannya ditempat semula. Keesokan harinya lagi-lagi Sakura berpura-pura shock melihat keadaan jasad salah satu korbannya dengan tangisan palsu.

.

Ketiga. Pembunuhan Tenten dilakukan tanpa rencana. Dia tidak sengaja bertemu Tenten diatap fakultas kesenian. Gedung itu berada tepat didepan tiang bendera. Dan Tenten tengah merobek sebuah buku yang berisi tulisan serta foto-foto yang tertempel disetiap halamannya.

Sakura melihatnya. Itu foto kekasihnya. Dia memang sudah tahu kalau Neji dulunya sangat terobsesi pada Sasuke, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau pria itu akan menyiapkan buku khusus untuk menulis tentang Sasuke dan menempelkan foto-fotonya diberbagai tempat.

Jujur saja dia kesal. Bagaimanapun Sakura mendewakan Sasuke diatas segalanya. Ditambah caci maki Tenten terhadap kekasih kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba saja amarahnya memuncak. Sakura menggeram marah seraya menjambak rambut panjang Tenten yang tidak ditata seperti biasanya. Sakura mendorong tubuh kurus itu ketepi balkon dan melemparnya tepat kearah tiang bendera yang menjulang dari bawah sana.

Tepat seperti perhitungannya. Tubuh Tenten tertancap hingga menembus belakang perutnya. Disaat itulah Tenten tewas seketika. Kembali Sakura yang tertawa kemenangan dengan ekspresi kejamnya.

.

Untuk pembunuhan Sikamaru juga tidak termasuk ke dalam rencana Sakura. Pria itu tiba-tiba memergokinya yang tengah membunuh junior Sasuke di fakultasnya. Permasalahannya hanya sepele. Karna gadis itu memberikan hadiah sok manis pada kekasihnya. Dan Sakura memintanya bertemu dengan alasan Sasuke memberikan hadiah balasan serta ucapan terimakasih. Padahal semua itu hanyalah siasat kebohongan Sakura belaka.

Sehabis membunuh gadis itu dibelakang taman kampus. Shikamaru memergokinya. Dan tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, ketika pria itu hendak berbalik kemudian berlari, Sakura sudah memukul kepalanya dengan balok kayu.

Sakura membopong tubuh lemah Shikamaru. Kekuatan tenaganya jauh diatas gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Sakura sudah terbiasa membunuh karna itulah fisiknya mudah terbiasa menggendong beban berat melebihi bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura menyembunyikan tubuh Shikamaru setelah mengikatnya dengan lakban. Menutupinya dengan terpal yang ada di mobil pick up nya. Disaat itulah dia memikirkan rencana lain untuk menghabisi teman-temannya yang tersisa.

Dia pikir akan sangat mengganggu jika ada yang dibiarkan hidup. Sasuke akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya seutuhnya kalau semua orang-orang terdekatnya mati.

Di hari yang sama akhirnya Sakura mendatangi rumah Kiba dan Couji. Dia langsung melumpuhkannya ditempat setelah berbasa-basi. Kemudian membuangnya ke jurang untuk menghilangkan jejak.

...

"Kau gila..." Tanggapan Sasuke mengembalikan fokus perhatian Sakura untuk memandangnya. "Kau gila. Gila. Kau gila Sakura. KAU GILA!" jeritnya frustasi. Sasuke meronta-ronta ditempatnya, menolak semua sentuhan dari Sakura.

"Aku gila karnamu. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan! Berhentilah Sakura. Kau sudah keterlaluan!"

"Ini semua kulakukan untukmu Sasuke!" Sakura balas membentak. Sasuke membuang wajahnya kearah lain. "Kau akan bebas hidup bersamaku. Dan kau akan tetap menjadi milikku. Sampai kapanpun. Kau dengar itu sayang? Tidak akan ada lagi pengganggu dalam hubungan kita." Setelahnya tawa melengking Sakura menyeruak. Dia mencium paksa bibir Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Disetiap Sasuke menolak, ciuman Sakura akan berubah kasar. Dia bahkan sudah menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke sampai berdarah. Meskipun setelah itu Sakura mengucapkan maaf dan rasa sesalnya telah menyakiti sang Uchiha.

"Apa kau juga dalang menghilangnya Hinata?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Naruto yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan lekas menoleh cepat kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. Gadis itu kembali tertawa.

"Ya, aku sempat mengurungnya disini. Karna dia melihat aksiku ketika membunuh peliharaannya Kiba."

"Ak—akamaru? Ke—kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau tahu Kiba sangat terpukul karna kepergian Akamaru."

"Anjing itu menyalak padaku sambil mengendup bawaanku. Yah, aku memang sedang membawa mayat saat itu. Kau tahu, para fans fanatikmu. Aku menyelamatkanmu dari mereka Sasukeku sayang. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku."

"Hinata yang bodoh itu malah mendekatiku dan mengancam akan memberitahukan hal itu pada Kiba dan dirimu. Betapa gadis jalang itu berusaha mencari-cari perhatian didepanmu. Aku tidak menyukainya! Dan gadis itu juga sudah menyentuhmu, berlagak seperti pahlawan tapi sebenarnya dia hanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ketika Suigetsu sampah itu mencoba melindasmu sayang."

Mata Sasuke terarah menuju Suigetsu yang menunduk. Dia sudah menduganya dan dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi sekarang.

"Lalu... dimana Hinata kau sembunyikan?"

"Ah aku lupa mengatakannya," Sakura menepuk pelan dahinya. "Gadis itu ada diatasmu Naruto." tunjuknya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Keempat pasang mata yang sempat membelalak semakin membelalak tak percaya ketika melihat seonggok jasad mengenaskan tergantung diatas langit-langit didekat pilar tempat Naruto terikat. Rupanya sejak tadi mereka tidak menyadari jasad Hinata yang tergantung diatas sana. Seketika mata biru Naruto memanas. Dia menangis histeris, melihat orang yang dicarinya selama ini ternyata sudah dibunuh.

"Hinata—"

"Ssstt!" Cepat-cepat tangan Sakura menutup bibir Sasuke. "Jangan sebut nama gadis jalang itu lagi. Oh ya kalau kau mencari Karin, Suigetsu, dia ada didalam kantung plastik itu. Sayang sekali jasadnya sudah membusuk dan tidak berbentuk lagi. Karna kesal aku mencincangnya menjadi potongan kecil. Dan setengahnya sudah kuberikan pada ikan-ikan peliharaanku di kolam." Jari telunjuk Sakura menunjuk kearah plastik sampah besar berwarna hitam. Yang dibawanya sejak awal bersamaan dengan gergaji mesin.

Kali ini Suigetsu yang menangis. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya menatap ngeri sosok Sakura dihadapan mereka. Membayangkan kondisi jasad Karin yang hancur membuat perut keduanya mual dan nyaris muntah.

"Ah aku lupa. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu sayang..." kata Sakura sumringah. Dia beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke dan berlari kecil kesudut ruangan yang tertutupi tumpukan kotak usang. Sakura mendorong sebuah kursi roda dengan seonggok mayat kering diatasnya.

Jasad ibunya sendiri. Haruno Mebuki.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya saat mencium bau tidak sedap yang disertai aroma pengawet mayat. Sosok itu bahkan hanya tinggal menyerupai tulang berbungkus kulit peyot.

Dari kondisi mayatnya. Ibu Sakura telah mati sejak lama. Dan kemungkinan karna sakit. Soalnya Sasuke tidak melihat adanya tindak kekerasan pada mayat wanita itu.

"Kaasan, lihat aku membawakan Sasuke kesini. Dia semakin tampan kan?" Semua mata yang memandangnya menampilkan ekspresi ngeri. Segila apa sebenarnya si Sakura ini.

"Sasu sayang ayo sapa kaasan kita."

Tidak ada apapun yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Dia sepenuhnya hanya diam.

Sakura menarik dagunya dan memberi sorotan dingin seolah mengancam.

"Dimana sopan santunmu pada ibuku, Sasuke."

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk. Dia begitu takut melihat sikap Sakura yang sekarang.

"Ha—halo bibi Mebuki."

"Panggil kaasan, sayang." ralat Sakura dengan nada kembali manja.

"K—kaasan."

Sakura tersenyum riang. "Bagus." Dielusnya puncak kepala Sasuke sembari berlutut dibawah kaki ibunya.

"Mulai sekarang kaasan tidak usah khawatir lagi padaku. Sasuke akan bersamaku selamanya. Dan aku juga membawakan beberapa pengawal untuk kaasan di akhirat sana. Semoga kaasan senang ya."

Tidak ada yang merasa tenang mendengar kalimat mengerikan semacam itu. Baik Naruto, Itachi, Suigetsu, bahkan Sasuke, sama-sama merasakan firasat buruk.

Sakura mengecupi wajah ibunya dan membuat Suigetsu bertambah mual. Setelah membelai pipi cekung mayat ibunya. Sakura lekas berbalik. Menyentuh dagu Sasuke dan menciumnya secara intim. Dia mencengkeram kuat pipi sang Uchiha agar tidak menolak sentuhannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain menyusup kedalam piyama Sasuke untuk mengusap perut serta dadanya.

Ciuman agresif Sakura mulai tidak terkontrol. Seolah-olah dia tidak perduli pada tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Terlebih Itachi yang mulai geram, tidak terima adik semata wayangnya diperlakukan semaunya. Jadilah sang kakak meronta untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia tersadar diruangan itu.

Tangan Sakura yang memainkan dada Sasuke bergerak turun kebawah menyusup kedalam celana panjang sang Uchiha. Dia mengusap sesuatu yang tetap tertidur meski sentuhannya memanas.

Ini tanda jika Sasuke telah kehilangan minatnya akan gadis kejam macam Sakura.

Berapa kalipun dia meremas dan memijitnya, adik kecil Sasuke tetap tidak terbangun. Sakura yang mulai jengkel malah kesal sendiri. Dia membuka kancing piyama Sasuke secara kasar. Melepaskan cumbuannya pada bibir merah bengkak si raven untuk beralih kearah leher serta tubuhnya yang lain.

Tanda-tanda kemerahan itu menghiasi kulit seputih salju milik Sasuke. Terlihat kontras meski di tengah cahaya temaram sekalipun.

Ditempatnya terikat Itachi semakin terlihat geram. Dia mulai tidak sabaran untuk meronta-ronta melepaskan lilitan tali yang sayangnya benar-benar kencang. Gadis itu hebat dalam hal mengikat rupanya, atau dia memang sengaja.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia sama terikat seperti yang lain. Setiap dia memberontak, gigi-gigi Sakura yang berada ditubuhnya akan mengoyak kulitnya hingga berdarah. Seperti yang ada di leher serta dadanya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan kegiatan solonya.

Intinya Sasuke tidak lagi menikmati setiap inci sentuhan Sakuranya.

Puas dengan aksinya Sakura melangkah meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah rumahnya menuju kesuatu tempat. Sasuke menunduk. Tangannya yang diikat kencang kebelakang berusaha diputar-putar dan ditariknya sekuat tenaga. Dia ingin terbebas dari sini. Dia ingin menyelamatkan teman serta kakaknya. Tapi waktu dan keadaan rupanya tidak memihak padanya. Sakura telah kembali dengan menenteng dua derigen bensin ditangannya.

Sasuke bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan gadis gila itu. Secepat mungkin dia melirik kakaknya. Berusaha mengucapkan kata maaf tapi kalimatnya seolah tertelan ditenggorokan. Hanya dua pasang mata serupa yang berbicara. Menyelami sejuta perasaan yang tak mampu diucapkan oleh kakak beradik ini.

"Waktunya telah tiba sayang!" Sakura berseru tanpa beban. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman, sementara kedua tangannya membuku tutup derigen.

"Apa kami akan kau bunuh sekarang?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Sasuke lekat. Dahi putih Sakura lalu mengernyit samar.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kami'? Yang mati adalah mereka bukan kau."

Onyxnya membola. Dia menatap sang kakak sekali lagi, juga melihat keadaan Naruto, Suigetsu pun tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke.

"Tapi—"

"Ssstt..."

"Sakura kau tidak mungkin melakukannya kan? Kau tidak akan membunuh mereka kan? Kumohon Sakura, aku akan ikuti apapun yang kau mau asalkan kau membebaskan mereka. Kumohon Sakura... Kumohon... Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan bunuh mereka." Tangisan Sasuke mulai menetes lagi. Sakura mendekatinya. Menutup bibir yang gemetar karna isakannya dengan tangan. Sakura lekas mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Orang sakit tidak boleh menangis. Lihat, suhu tubuhmu meningkat lagi..."

"Mmmppp—"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku Sasuke," tegas Sakura sembari meletakan dahunya dibahu Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan menyiramkan bensin ke tubuh mereka jadi akan kubiarkan api yang melalap tubuh mereka bertiga secara perlahan-lahan. Aku memberikan dispensasi khusus spesial untukmu. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka. Kau mengerti kan sayang?"

Sasuke berusaha menggeleng kuat, tapi kepalanya ditahan.

"Kau harus mengerti. Setelah inipun kau pasti akan mengerti. Semuanya kulakukan demi kebaikanmu. Untuk kebebasanmu. Kakakmu yang bodoh itu hanya bisa mengekangmu dan aku tidak suka itu."

Ini gila! Apanya yang demi kebaikan? Apanya yang disebut kebebasan? Justru Sakuralah yang mengekang dirinya mulai dari sekarang. Keposesifannya akan membuat Sasuke semakin menderita.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sayang. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum fajar tiba."

Detakan jantung Sasuke menguat. Dadanya mulai sesak. Dan dia hanya mampu mengguman sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura menenangkan Sasuke dengan suntikan obat bius lagi. Dia menancapkan jarum itu dilengan atas bagian kanan. Reaksinya hanya butuh beberapa detik, dan setelahnya dia melepaskan ikatan ditubuh Sasuke dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Sakura berseringai melihat raut panik Naruto dan Suigetsu, dia juga mengabaikan raut marah Itachi yang baginya tidak lagi menakutkan setelah ia lumpuhkan. Secepat mungkin Sakura menyiramkan bensin kesetiap sudut, bahkan benda-benda yang sekiranya mudah terbakar. Sakura juga menyiramkannya disekeliling para tawanannya agar api cepat melahap tubuh mereka bertiga.

Dia melempar derigen kedua yang telah kosong isinya. Dan kembali berseringai sembari merogoh saku jeansnya untuk mengambil pemantik.

"Maaf. Sampai disini saja perkenalan kita. Ini lebih baik kan daripada aku mencincang tubuh kalian dengan gergaji mesin kesayanganku itu." Tawa mengerikannya mengudara untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sakura mencium kening mayat ibunya sambil menggenggam pemantik erat-erat. Dia berjalan kearah Sasuke dan lekas memanggul tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih berat dari bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura seperti tidak keberatan. Dia bahkan bisa bergerak seperti halnya mengangkat sebuah galon air.

Didekat pijakan tangga pertama, dia mulai menyalakan pemantik. Setelah apinya menyala, Sakura lekas melemparnya kearah tumpukan kayu yang sebelumnya sudah disiram cairan bensin.

Dengan cepatnya api mulai menjalari seisi ruangan bawah tanah. Dan senyum sinis Sakura adalah perpisahan bagi mereka.

Dipekarangan rumahnya. Mobil pick up Sakura telah stand by ditempat. Diletakkannya tubuh pingsan Sasuke disebelah kursi pengemudi. Membungkusnya dengan selimut tebal dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi kediaman rumahnya yang telah berasap tebal.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Sasuke sayang."

Gumaman Sakura seperti bisikan iblis ditengah kesunyian pagi. Satu jam lagi fajar akan menyingsing dan rumah kesayangannya itu telah terbakar sepenuhnya menyambut munculnya matahari pagi.

Setidaknya Sakura memberikan tontonan menarik untuk para warga bodoh disekitar kediaman rumahnya.

.

.

 **The end**

Untuk cerita selanjutnya akan dibuat terpisah. Anggep aja _**sequel**_ soalnya ga nyambung lagi sih sama judulnya. (Emang dari awal judulnya juga ga nyambung kali). Nah saya mau tanya dong kalian lebih suka mana Sasuke yang tetap ditawan Sakura atau Sasuke yang berhasil diselamatkan? Hayoo pilih yang mana? Kalo ga ada yang jawab saya anggap fic ini selesai disini. Atau readers emang suka endingnya yang kaya gini? Bisa jadi bisa jadi.

Buat para reviewers terimakasih banyak ya atas partisipasinya. Makasih juga udah main tebak-tebakan gaje ala nagi, tapi kira-kira ada ga ya yang tebakannya tepat dari awal? Hihihi...

Sengaja disini dibuat Sakura seolah-olah juga terancam bahaya biar ga dicurigain. Tapi sebenernya mah emang dia pelaku pembunuhannya. Yang niat mencelakai dan memata-matai dia itu mah ulah Suigetsu yang pengen bales dendam sama Sasuke. Eh ternyata... Sasuke malah ga salah sama sekali. Yang salah kan emang Sakura.

Soal alasan Sakura membunuh udah jelas kan? Tapi nanti di sequel fic ini akan dijelasin sedetail-detailnya.

Terus kalo ada yang nanya 'kenapa harus Sakura pelakunya?' sejak awal menulis fic ini saya udah niat mau bikin thriller story yang pelakunya perempuan biar menantang. Soalnya kalo cowok udah pasaran. Dan 'kenapa mesti Sakura?' again? Pengen aja biar terkesan hurt'nya dari sudut pandang Sasuke si pemeran utama.

Apalagi ya? Segitu aja deh dari nagi. Kalo ada yang mau ditanyain silahkan di kotak review atau pm langsung aja ke nagi. Okok?

Bubay~


End file.
